Descending Into Darkness
by Euregatto
Summary: After a fateful mission Soifon finds herself reliving her worst nightmares, descending into an insanity that's putting everyone at risk. Not to mention there's a Hollow inside her... and it's taking control. complete!
1. Descent

_Side notes: Takes place during the Fullbring arc after the war. Don't own Bleach. No pairings since I can't seem to think of any I could jam into this story... :/ I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to go for it. Just another story to update, but it's worth it. **Reveiw!** I really want to know if I should continue this or not!_

* * *

><p><em>It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!<em>

She didn't know she could move this fast, given the fact she was the best of the Special Forces. The quick tempo of her feet landing silently on the rooftops matched rhythmically to her heartbeats, the throbbing organ slamming into the cage of her chest. It may have been hard to admit to herself but she was downright **terrified**, her mind's barriers on the brink of shattering.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

There were multiple shouts from behind her, the voices of her pursuers only urging her on. Her torso thrust her forward despite the cramping in her legs, Suzumebachi's chain rattled to an uneven beat against the resisting wind.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

Her instinct—or perhaps bad judgment—led her out into the center of a clearing in the forest. Multiple figures dropped from the branches and encircled her, blocking off every exit she went for.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

Those multiple shadows were all Yoruichi, her mentor, her friend... They closed in like lions on the hunt, speaking out to her with their voices echoing in unison. "I left you because you were useless. I left you behind because I didn't want you anymore. You were weak, you're still weak, you will never be me; you will never be anything like me. Soifon, you are worthless. Weak. Pathetic. A failure. I can't believe I took you under my wing! You're a disgrace to your family's name!"

_Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop!_

"Stop!" Soifon exclaimed, her spirit energy surging as she tried for Shunko. The white reiatsu wasn't flowing in its usual circular pattern, but instead it was broken, like lightning, and just as unstable. "Go away! It's not true!"

The Yoruichi clones started to laugh in chorus, waves of mocking chuckles like an ocean of torment. "You're weak! So weak and pathetic! You betrayed Soul Society! You obtained the powers of a Hollow and now you deserve to die like one!"

"It was an accident!" Soifon exclaimed. She punched at one Yoruichi as she advanced, but the cat-woman jumped back. A second one dodged Suzumebachi's stinger when it was swung in her direction. "_Stop tormenting me_!" She was on the verge of screeching, like her cries just weren't loud enough. "Stop!" Her reiatsu exploded and she clutched at her head as it began to spin. "**I SAID STOP**!"

Now her body felt like flipping inside out as the energy raged out of control. The Yoruichi army shielded themselves from the blast, almost blown off their feet from the sudden eruption. Soifon didn't even realize she was screaming through a newly formed Hollow mask until her reiatsu turned black and red. The burst obliterated the ground within a ten-foot radius of her, leaving a crater deep enough to put a meteor strike to shame.

"SOIFON!" Two larger than normal hands landed on her shoulders, "SOIFON! LISTEN TO MY VOICE!"

It wasn't Yoruichi... so who...? "K-Komamura..." Soifon noticed her voice was gurgling at strange intervals, tainted with a livid emotion. The fear clawed its way into her chest, earning another pulse of power. "STOP! Stop tormenting me, please!"

"Soifon!" Komamura reiterated, "Calm down! You need to listen to my voice! No one is going to hurt you! I'm going to help you, just trust me!" His eyes widened in fear as a mass of white spilled from her mask and dripped down her back in rivulets. The mass lurched, sprouting outwards into a pair of armored wings positioned perfectly on her back. She was turning again, and this time it was worse. "No, Soifon! Listen to me! You need to control it! Fight, Soifon, fight!"

"I..." The mass wrapped around her arms like thin threads and covered both hands in plated armor, stretching into claws. "...CAN'T!" Suzumebachi was engulfed as well, the whiteness replicating her basic form on the other hand. "KILL ME!"

"NO!" Komamura reared his arm back and nailed a solid punch to her face, knocking off half the barely detailed mask. It shattered as soon as it made impact with the deepest part of the crater.

Then, the tornado of red and black vanished, her reiatsu's zealous outburst diminishing on spot. She was heaving now, trying to regain control. Her claws hooked into the break of the mask, tearing it off with ease. Cracks raced up her wings and armor, forming spider webs. The particles fell away, dispersing with the startled breeze that was attempting to settle. Her golden irises faded to gray, the shadows receding from her eyes like scared children. Finally she stared around, realizing the Yoruichi clones really were just the Captains of the Gotei 13. "Oh, no! Not again...!"

"Soifon," Komamura uttered, "It's alright, you're in control for now..."

"What did I do?" Soifon asked abruptly, swaying, "P...Please tell me I didn't... I didn't hurt... anyone..." She collapsed into his open arms, unconscious. He brought her up bridal style, shooting an uneasy stare in the Head Captain's direction.

"What do we do now?" Komamura questioned as he leapt over the crater, landing with a loud _thump _beside Byakuya.

"This has gotten out of control," Yamamoto seethed, glaring in Mayuri's direction, "You said you would handle this! Either you separate them at once or we'll have to put an end to her!"

Mayuri sighed, "But sir, I need more time!"

"We don't have time, Kurosutchi-Taiichou!" Yamamoto snapped furiously. "You'll just have to make time! Another incident like this and Soifon won't be Soifon anymore! Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Mayuri avowed, quirking an eyebrow at the girl unconscious in Sajin's arms.

If only she hadn't taken that mission… none of this would have happened.

* * *

><p><strong>~* Descending Into Darkness *~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Descent<span>

_Second Division Headquarters, Five Days Earlier_

_"Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon reached out to the presence, "Yoruichi-sama, please… I promise I'll get stronger!"_

_"Why bother?" Yoruichi hissed, turning away from her, "You were always weak. I'm done with you, Soifon. You were never worth my time. I don't know what I saw in you but I deeply regret it now!"_

_"N-No, you don't mean that!" Soifon reached for her again, but she was walking away, her hand entwined with a shadow's…_

_Yoruichi paused, "I meant every word…" and then she was gone._

Soifon jolted upright, tears streaking her face. She glanced at her clock across the room and realized she had fallen asleep at her desk, to her relief only for an hour. Thinking quickly she wiped the wetness away with the backs of her hands just as little Hanatarou Yamada entered. He was carrying blank paperwork in his arms, a stack far too heavy for his small stature. "Good morning Taiichou! I have some paperwork of yours that was mixed up with Unohana-Taiichou's!"

She waved her hand at him, "Just add it to the pile…"

He examined the built up over-due towers of paperwork already balanced skillfully on her desk top, "Which one?"

"I don't know just pick one!" She hadn't meant to snap. This kid was so innocent, loyal, taking orders from everyone regardless of superiority. With this role-model exterior came a sensitive interior, and she flinched in unison with his whimper. "I'm sorry, just place it down there." She gestured to the smallest stack. He placed the papers upon it carefully; she also remembered he was the biggest klutz in Soul Society—his talents matched by only Yachiru—and wasn't surprised when the tower collapsed on him.

He squeaked as he was buried, "Oh, no!" and then instantly got to work picking it all up. "Ah, what do you mean these aren't numbered?"

She sighed, "Seventh seat Hanatarou…"

"Y-Yes, Taiichou?"

"Leave it alone, I'll clean it up."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly let you do that! It's my fault so I sh—"

"Hanatarou?"

"Y-Yes?"

"That was an order."

He stood shakily, beat red with embarrassment. His fingers clutched the hem of his robe, fingering the stitching carelessly, "M-My apologizes, Taiichou, I'll leave right away… b-but can I ask you something before I go?"

His squeaky voice was a little _too_ cute, so she couldn't say no. "Just don't expect an answer."

"O-OK… Why are you crying?"

_Not cute enough to get an answer, especially to that question_. "It's nothing." She dabbed at her puffy eyes with her sleeve, "Just please leave." He shrugged and started for the door. "Oh, and Hanatarou one more thing…" He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Tell anyone you saw me crying and I will _nuke_ you. Am I clear?"

His face lost color. "Y-Yes, Taiichou…" Then he was gone, fleeing before she could even think about shooting him with anything.

She shuddered against the silence, moving to pick up the mess he had made.

* * *

><p>"Soifon-Taiichou!" came that terribly obnoxious voice. She was now meditating on her desk, ignoring the stacks of paperwork that towered a good ten inches above her head, circling around her still form. "SOIFON-TAIICHOU!" Her eyebrow twitched as her blank train of thought was interrupted. <em>WHAM! <em>The door to her office slammed open. "TAIICH—WAH!"

Omaeda Marechiyo swiftly dodged the four knives thrown in his direction. Three impaled the hard-wood of the doorframe but the fourth struck Renji Abarai (who was innocently passing by) in the shoulder. He cried out and dropped to the floor, cringing. "What do you want, Omaeda?"

"Soifon-Taiichou!" Omaeda reiterated, bouncing up to her. He was on the verge of tears himself. "I was casually strolling down the road minding my own business when the squad attacked me! They said you signed me up for a session! What session?"

"The one that keep you on your toes," She answered matter-of-factly, "I do it sometimes, too. I tell the members to spend three weeks randomly popping up and attacking me so I can counter and keep my mind fresh. So, I did the same thing to you."

"Oh..." He seemed to ease up a little, "I get it... Wait, THREE WEEKS?" His plump hands collided with the desk top, scattering papers everywhere, "But Taiichou that's almost a month!"

"Your point?"

Just then a Jigokuchō fluttered in through the open door, landing on Soifon's out-stretched finger. "_Good day Soifon, Taiichou of the second division Court Guard Squad and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto-Taiichou has requested that you attend the emergency meeting immediately."_

"Will do," Soifon complied. The butterfly detached itself and flapped back out the way it had come in, passing over the fallen Abarai. "I have to go. This mess had better be organized before I get back or I will extend your session for an additional three weeks!" She didn't receive any complaints from the lieutenant and smirked on her trek out the door, stepping carefully over Renji. "Get up, Abarai, you look like an idiot."

"G-Good day, Taiichou!" He muttered, clutching at the blade still wedged in his shoulder.

She ignored him and ventured hastily towards the main tower where she found all the captains except for one already in attendance. _It's too early for this, _she told herself, taking into consideration she has only slept four hours in the past week (which was a new record, given her past missions that had lasted months), _I hope I can get back to meditating soon, otherwise I might pass out from exhaustion._

The final missing member Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared, bowing to the Head Captain. He didn't move to take his spot in line, perking Soifon's interest. "Hitsugaya-Taiichou," Yamamoto boomed, irritating Soifon's ears more than usual, "Report."

"I assigned my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto with seven other squad members to scout out the area in Karakura Town that had unusual Hollow activity." Toshiro had a way with explaining things that made them seem very unimportant and highly uninteresting. Soifon yawned quietly behind her hand. "Upon arrival they dealt with one particularly powerful Adjuchas, resulting in five casualties. Matsumoto successfully destroyed it, but then she encountered another Adjuchas, which was much stronger than the first. She retreated after loosing the rest of her team."

"These Hollows must be drawn to an enormous soul," Yamamoto concluded, "That's the only likely excuse for their sudden outbreak in powerful numbers."

"Enormous how?" Juushiro Ukitake questioned, raising his hand slightly for an added 'good student' effect. Soifon rolled her eyes, folding her arms back against her chest. She was tired; her vision was slightly blurred... or crossed? Oh, crap, she couldn't even tell anymore.

"Let's just say…" Yamamoto thought for a moment, "If that soul turns into a Hollow, then a Vasto Lorde, Aizen would bow to its power. This is just a given example, of course. So, I suggest one of you lead a team to take out this Hollow."

"I can do it by myself," Soifon remarked, biting back another yawn.

"I admire your spirit, Soifon-Taiichou," He acceded, "but unfortunately I cannot trust you to get the job done with bags under your eyes. When was the last time you had any rest?"

She ignored the stares of the other Captains and shrugged impassively, "Death in two strikes, remember? It won't matter if I'm tired or not."

"That still does not answer my question."

"Yamamoto-Taiichou I'll be _fine_," She pressed, "If worse comes to worst I'll just nuke the sucker."

The elder Captain sighed, "We are trying to keep a low profile, Soifon-Taiichou. It is essential we do not obliterate half the town." She gave up finally, bowing her head in submission. "All though, I do see where you are coming from… very well, so long as you do not 'nuke' this Hollow feel free to carry out your assassination as you wish. You are to leave immediately; take Hitsugaya-Taiichou with you. Dismissed."

Soifon was the last one out the door as she always was, meeting Toshiro outside. He had waited patiently for her, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips, "Need some time to prepare?"

"An Assassin is already prepared for anything, Hitsugaya," She dead-panned, "and why so cheery this morning? After your report I'd expect you to be crying in the corner like most kids do."

He snorted, "I'll ignore that last part. I'm not happy, Soifon—in fact, I'm quite pissed off. That Adjuchas is causing far too many problems, and I want it gone more than anything. On a side note, Hinamori is feeling better, especially after…" His voice faltered, "N-Never mind. You probably don't care."

On a normal occasion Soifon would have basely denied this and made a comment to finish his rant, not that she would listen, but this time she wasn't in the mood to make such an effort. "I don't."

"Figures." The Butterfly that had bothered Soifon before appeared, circling around them before flapping off. "Guess that's our cue to leave," He figured, chasing after the insect.

Soifon grunted and followed. _So much for getting back to meditating._

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Town, One Hour Later<em>

"I still don't see any sign of it! How about you, Hitsugaya?"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taiichou!"

"What?"

"No! I don't see it!" Toshiro exhaled a sigh of frustration. This was a waste of their time—what if the Hollow was gone already? Then they would have to stay here until it came back. He had no intentions to stick around, especially now that the War was finally over. In the forgotten corner of his mind he wondered how the Kurosaki kid was doing, then shook his head to clear the misty thought. "What do you think we should do?" He called to Soifon standing three buildings away, scanning the town over.

"We could lure it out!" She proposed, jumping over to him. Her footfalls were almost too quiet when she landed, reminding Toshiro that she was an Assassin—if she had a plan it would most likely work, no matter how farfetched it turned out to be. "You distract it, I'll stab it twice and we can go home."

"Uh…" He pondered for a moment, "I don't like the idea of being bait, but I guess we have no choice… So where do we find it?" Soifon's lips pressed into a thin line. "Yeah, I have no clue either."

Like an answered prayer the sky split open to reveal a portal of rippling darkness. A Hollow emerged from the blackness front legs first, followed by a head and then the rest of its torso and abdomen. It resembled a Wasp, its stripes zigzagged and its collar coated in fur; where it lacked yellow it made up for with tainted shades of gray. Its compound eyes gazed upon the town below it, and then its head reared up, unleashing a terrible roar that was unlined with a disembodied scream. Reiatsu crushed down on them, almost bringing Soifon to her knees.

"I guess we found it," She said flatly, unsheathing her sword. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" As her Zanpakuto took form on her hand, she glanced at Hitsugaya preparing Hyorinmaru. "Distract it and I'll go around!"

He nodded once—that was when everything went downhill. First the Hollow spotted them and shrieked, almost disappearing as it sped towards the duo below it. Soifon couldn't even track its movements; it slammed down on Hitsugaya, pinning him with all six legs. She was frozen for a moment, trying to absorb what just happened. It twisted its head in her direction, heated voids burning with lust for promised blood.

Soifon didn't think—she just acted. She appeared above it, launching her arm down in hopes of striking the Hollow's back. Instead it vibrated its wings, a horrible ear-splitting sound like shredding metal on a chalkboard. The captain cried out with white hot pain, covering her ears as she hit the floor. Warmth trickled through her fingers in harmony with the ringing in her head, her screams barely audible.

The buzzing stopped long enough for her to recover her senses. She shot up reflexively, scarcely dodging a cero fired from the beast.

Incapable of hearing now, she lunged for the Hollow with Suzumebachi out stretched. The Hollow was gone again—"SHUNKO!"—and appeared behind her. Raging with energy Soifon was able to track its movements now, rolling to avoid getting jabbed by the monster's stinger. She jumped, spun, and round-house kicked it in the face, sending it sailing into the side of the building across the street.

She kneeled down beside Toshiro, "Get up."

He groaned, struggling to his knees, "Ow… That thing freaking body slammed me!"

A deep red cero was blasted in their direction; Soifon jumped in front of the beam and forced it back with an equally powerful burst from Shunko. The Wasp sped at them again, its wings creating another ear-piercing noise that Soifon was able to ignore, but left Toshiro screaming on the floor. She used Shun-Po to avoid its charge and then decked it in the face with a sucker punch. This time it swerved into the hit, spiraling towards the pavement below. Its wings tilted into the wind current, lifting itself effortlessly into the sky; Soifon wasted no time in making the first move.

She appeared beside the wasp, sinking Suzumebachi's first strike into its chest. It shrieked and swatted her away, slamming her into the rooftop. With a flash of blood the crest spread itself across the beast's chest, waiting for the final blow.

Hitsugaya, head rattling like a child's play thing, slashed at the Hollow but to no avail as it swiftly dodged. He was scratched at, the claw striking his blade and forcing him backwards. He found his footing, preparing to activate Ban Kai—

A shadow zipped right by him in a blur of black and orange, blade flashing under the evening light. Toshiro recognized the figure all too well, yet at the same time he couldn't tell if it was the right person. Ichigo Kurosaki was wearing something weird, like a one-piece uniform with overlapping segments, and he had his sword back… no, not a sword, a knife maybe. Whatever the case, Toshiro was left absolutely bewildered.

"K-Kurosaki!" Toshiro exclaimed in sheer disbelief.

Ichigo brought the blade down on the Hollow's head; he was rejected by its hard-as-steel front legs. When the Hollow moved Ichigo was with it—matching its speed perfectly, maybe even better. Each stroke of his weapon was blocked but came closer to inflicting actual damage on the creature.

Soifon leapt up to Toshiro's height, "Is that Kurosaki?"

"I… don't know…"

The Hollow was being herded back in their direction. Another man rushed by them, pausing only briefly to say, "I'm terribly sorry about him! He just gets ahead of himself!" He tapped his necklace, summoning forth a massive sword. Toshiro and Soifon didn't know how to react. He raced off and joined in the tag-team session with his friend, blocking back attacks instead of really dishing them out for the sake of talking some sense into Ichigo.

"Ichigo you can't just run off in the middle of training!"

"I can do whatever I want to!"

"Oh, don't be so stubborn!"

Ichigo released an orb of dark energy at the Hollow; it was swiftly dodged. "Damn this thing is fast!"

Soifon twitched, "I don't even…" she gave in to the oddness of the situation, since she had faced worse before, charging into the action. In union Ichigo and his friend brought their blades down upon the Hollow, only to have their attacks deflected, but this left a wide enough opening for Soifon to sink Suzumebachi's second strike into her crest.

The Hollow shrieked and forced them back, its body fading into particles. With a quick reaction even Soifon hadn't seen coming the stinger was sunk into her gut. Some kind of energy pulsed through her veins, threatening to shred apart her skin and flip her guts inside out. She didn't scream—she couldn't—she simply watched as the Hollow faded into nothing…

…and then her whole world went—

_"SOIFON!"_

—black.


	2. Nightmare Melody

_Thanks you for all the reveiws! Plese reveiw again because I love love love to hear from you guys! I'm aiming for at least 6-10 more reveiws before moving on to chapter 3. I want to include more Ichigo and Kugo scenes, but then again~_

_This took so long because I rewrote it. TWICE. I'm not very happy with the results but it gets me where I need to be._

* * *

><p><strong>~* Descending Into Darkness *~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Nightmare Melody<span>

When Soifon awoke the first thing she noticed was that her head still hurt. A lot. She also noted that she was draped in someone's arms—she really prayed it was Yoruichi, because if it wasn't someone was going to get nuked—and that the voices above shouting out incoherent comments really needed to shut up before she ripped out their vocals. Finally, she felt her torso burn where the Hollow had stung her.

This was surprisingly not the most uncomfortable scenario she had even woken up to on a mission as dangerous as this… but that was a comparison best debated later.

"Soifon? Hey, I think she's awake. Soifon, can you hear me? It's Ichigo."

"K-Kurosaki…" she uttered, realizing the sound of his irritating tone was right next to her ear, "Put me down before I blown you up along with half this town."

"Is that her normal response to everything?"

"Almost everything." That extra, unfamiliar voice made Soifon's senses jolt, her eyes snapping open. Ichigo smirked down at her, "You OK? You took a nice hit—"

"I'm fine."

"Let me finish! You took a nice hit from that Hollow but don't have any marks," He let her sit up. They were on a random rooftop somewhere far from the war zone, Hitsugaya in the corner trying to get in contact with Seireitei over his communicator. "There was no blood; no _anything_, just a ring… The wound healed itself."

Soifon rolled her eyes skyward, "Don't be concerned about me, Kurosaki. I didn't ask for your help."

"Well excuse me," He seethed, "If that's the case, Ginjou and I will just leave. You're welcome for the assistance with the Hollow, by the way."

"Shut up!" She snapped, "I didn't ask for your help!" Her side cramped suddenly and she clutched it, wincing. The pain was dull, fading just as quickly as it had come. She hoped they hadn't noticed her falter, "I… I had it. I could've killed it by myself!"

"I told you she could've handled it," Ginjou remarked, yanking Ichigo to his feet by his collar, "Time to go!"

"Give me a minute Kugo!" Ichigo snapped, slapping his hand away, "Look, Soifon, I honestly don't care if you had it or not—if a Hollow of any level threatens this town I am going to take the matter into my own hands and destroy it. Are we clear?" Her glare narrowed on him dangerously, sending a shiver down Ginjou's spine. "I'll take your silence as a yes. In that case we'll be going now." He turned sharply on his heel, "Back to training?"

"Obviously," Ginjou hissed. They leapt off the roof top and disappeared into the whispers of night, nothing but silhouettes against the almost pitch black sky.

Soifon huffed out her frustration, arms folding back against her chest. She was chilly now that Shunko had blasted off her Captain's coat, leaving her skin exposed to the bitter winds. "Ugh, Hitsugaya? You done socializing or what?" Her side cramped again, but this time she ignored it.

Toshiro switched off his intercom and faced her, "Yeah, yeah, I made my report to communications. We can go—hey, are you alright?"

She was cringing as the cramping began to burn, like wildfire spreading across her slender figure. The pain spanned into her every nerve, and clutching at the source of the intensity only made it worse. "Ah, shit, my side's on fire!" In all honesty, Soifon had never felt pain like this before—it hurt, oh did it hurt. "AH! HITSUGAYA HELP!" She didn't even realizing she was crying out to him, collapsing to the ground as her knees gave out. "It hurts!"

"OK!" He took her arm, sweeping it around his neck. "Can you stand?" Without waiting for a reply he assisted her in getting to her feet, but her legs refused to work. With a mangled scream of agony she almost buckled under her own weight, supported only by him. He grit his teeth together, tapping his intercom on, "It's Hitsugaya-Taiichou of the tenth division reporting again! …Yes, please trace our coordinates and open a passage for us! Soifon-Taiichou's suffering! …I don't know what's wrong with her she's screaming! Just have a medical unit on stand by for when we get back!" He switched it off. "OK, Soifon, hang on!"

She was in utter anguish, her head spinning again. The ripping—shredding—tearing—pain that clawed at her insides—ripping—shredding—tearing—pain that tore her open at the seams of her sanity—ripping—shredding—_make it stop_—**tearing**—

"Hang on Soifon, the Sekaimon is open!"

She could barely remember him dragging her along through the immense bright light, the butterfly that lead them home, nor the cries of the members of Squad 4 once they had reached the other side—she could only feel the pain—ripping—shredding—tearing—_make it stop_—**clawing**—_someone help me_—

"Soifon?"

—_please help me!_—

"Soifon, it's Unohana. Can you hear my voice?"

Soifon wasn't sure what to say—her side ached and blood pulsed to her head in places she didn't even know existed. Her heartbeat was an obnoxious drum slamming like a sledgehammer in the cage of her chest. She curled up for warmth, feeling it dissipating by the passing second.

"Soifon… respond to me."

—_annoying voice please go away_—

Finally she groaned, her throat raspy. The pain had no intentions on subsiding, flaring until Soifon felt like dying. Even worse yet, something leaked into her lungs so suddenly she gagged, coughing into her hand with enough force to put Ukitake's tuberculosis to shame. Through slotted eyelids she noticed the blood splattered like dripping wet paint on her palm. Her first instinct was to freak, then scream, but neither of those things happened and sure enough she began to drift—

"Soifon, no, stay with me!"

The pain ebbed into a mere twinge in her side, allowing her to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Soifon's Temporary Recovery Room, Fourth Division – That Night<em>

_There's a darkness engulfing her world. She stands, watching, waiting, listening. "Please don't go Yoruichi-sama…"_

_Yoruichi, nearby, turns to face her, "I'm sorry, Soifon, but there is simply nothing I can do. You just aren't worth my time anymore." Behind her a massive creature rose up, its beady red eyes glazed over with blood-lust. "You're just so… weak."_

_"N-no!" Soifon exclaims, reaching for her, "Watch out, Yoruichi-sama!"_

_The beast steps over Yoruichi, her body exploding into a thin mist. It advances, jagged teeth flashing, "Soifon… you are weak. But I… I can make you strong."_

_Soifon shakes her head in disbelief, "No! NONONONONONO! I won't believe you! I… I'm not weak…" The beast hesitates, piercing her with a corrupted stare, "I'm… so… weak…"_

_"Yes…" The beast leans down, hissing into her ear, "I can give you the power to make you strong—to make you wanted, accepted, powerful… Doesn't that sound nice? If you want my powers just say so…"_

"Report the full details," Yamamoto coerced as he tapped his cane on the floor, "I heard that the mission was a partial success—you defeated the Hollow, but with the help of Kurosaki as usual. I thought he no longer had his Shinigami abilities?"

_"I… I want—" _

The tapping startled Soifon into reality, her tear-glazed gray orbs flicking around the room in near panic. On the opposite side of the room two captains were discussing none too quietly—apparently the meeting had already started. _Why are they in here? This is embarrassing… _She wiped the wetness from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"He doesn't," Hitsugaya answered despondently, "He's something else entirely—we left before we could get the inside scoop." He then cleared his throat and droned, "One hour into arriving in Karakura we were approached by a massive Wasp-like Hollow. Its speed was undaunted; we were lucky Soifon was able to track its movements or we would have both surely died. Kurosaki and a friend of his—a similar race, I believe—stepped in and helped us defeat this Hollow."

Soifon felt her side cringe, emitting a startled cry through grit teeth. Standing beside her Retsu Unohana uttered, "Are you alright?"

Feeling relief settle upon her like a thin sheet, Soifon nodded weakly, "I… blacked out. What's going on?"

Noticing she was finally awake, Yama-jii remarked, "Ah, Soifon-Taiichou, feeling any better?"

She shifted uncomfortably under the awkward—uh, concerned—stare from Toshiro. "I do not wish to be rude, but unfortunately I feel like shit—almost like I'm going to puke up all of my major organs… which is exactly what I'm about to do!" Unohana handed her a wastebasket and she hurled up blood, deep crimson almost black liquid. A palm pressed against her forehead, but she surprisingly didn't react to the foreign touch.

"Oh, that's not good."

Soifon cringed against the metallic, bitter taste on her tongue. "I think I should lie down again… I'm still a bit dizzy." Receiving no response except for Unohana claiming back the bloodied wastebasket, Soifon curled up under the sheet. She waited for ten minutes before Hitsugaya finished his report and he and the Captain-Commander finally left, leaving the room in utter quiet.

Her side cramped again. "Unohana?" She squeaked, rolling over to face the woman who was hunched over a table nearby, obscuring Soifon's view of what she was doing.

"Hm?"

"It hurts again."

Unohana sighed softly, "OK, I don't know what I can do for you since your condition is something far from anything I've ever seen… so let me run some tests on your blood and I'll be right back, hopefully with an answer." She trekked out the door, bumping into a familiar figure in the hall, "Oh, Sajin-san, would you mind doing me a favor since you're here?"

"I was just going to check in on Soifon," Komamura remarked, peeking into the room.

"I'm running a quick errand, but she's been coughing up blood and it has me deeply concerned, do you think you could watch her for me until I get back?" He bowed slightly. "Thank you." When her footfalls faded down the hall the fox-captain entered, closing the door quietly behind him.

Soifon rolled over onto her other side to face away from him and apply pressure onto her cramping side, easing the pain a little. His heavy steps made her sigh, "You're so loud, Sajin. I'm trying to sleep." Lies. She couldn't sleep soundly even if she wanted to.

"I apologize, I am at a disadvantage with my large size." The brevity of his words let her know she had hurt his feelings.

"Sorry," She had to stop insulting the people she worked with everyday. The last thing she needed right now was an enemy within the ranks—again. "I'm… upset, I don't mean to take it out on you." His figure loomed over her for a moment until he sat down in the heavy set chair. It groaned beneath his mass, but held firm. Soifon faced him, her side no longer hurting, "I don't need you watching me, Sajin. I'm not a child."

He scoffed, "But you are sick."

Soifon felt her insides boil, "I'm not sick, Komamura!"

"Oh, OK, so coughing up blood is normal for you?"

"It's normal for Ukitake."

"Yes, but he's _sick_."

"I'm **not** sick, and you're **not** going to win!"

"I already won," Komamura grinned with triumph, "Sick or not Unohana-san asked me to watch you, so I'm not moving." She rolled her eyes and tossed onto her other side away from him again, deciding it would best to give him the silent treatment. After a few hours of waiting for Unohana's return Komamura had fallen asleep with his head on his folded arms. Soifon sat up with a start, deep gray stare darting around the room. She slid out of bed, creeping quietly across the floor and to the door.

The sound of the friction building from the sliding wood made Komamura's ears twitch, stirring him awake. It was the scream outside that forced him to his feet. He realized Soifon was gone, "Shit!" and dashed out into the hall where he instantly crashed into the group of fourth division Shinigami. "What's going on?" He demanded. No one could answer him. A second scream pierced the air, leading him outside the barracks. Isane Kotetsu was struggling to stand, clutching at the gash in her upper arm. "Lieutenant!" He helped her up, "What happened?"

Isane caught a sob, "I don't… know… she was just so fast…" Her finger pointed upwards to the roof of a building across the courtyard.

Komamura followed her gesture to find Soifon standing like a silhouette against the full moon rising behind her. Her back was to them, arms hanging limp at her sides. Sajin called, "Soifon! What are you doing?"

She turned at the sound of his voice.

His heart dropped into his stomach—a Hollow mask was positioned on her face, white like the sands of Hueco Mundo. Her eye holes were elongated, black with only the golden irises showing through. From the center of her forehead out past the limits of the mask spanned six eroded stripes, three on each side that curved like waves with the inner stripes curving inwards to resemble antennae. The outside two stripes were black, but the inner one was yellow. Her mouth was composed of jagged, also eroded diamond-shaped teeth that rested outside her lips. Her two fangs curved inwards, noticeably longer than the others. When she roared her mouth split open to reveal even more blackness, the pitch caught between a mangled scream and a ghost's cry.

Komamura stepped in front of Isane, "Quickly, run!"

"No, I'm capable of fighting," she cringed as she unsheathed her Zanpakuto with a metallic hiss, the slice in her arm throbbing painfully.

Bad idea. Soifon seemed to accept the challenge and with her own sword in hand lunged. She disappeared for a moment with Sonido, fast enough so that Komamura couldn't even track her, and appeared again grabbing the side of Isane's face. With a mighty thrust the girl was sent sailing into the side of the structure nearby, smashing through both walls with ease. Komamura slugged a punch at Soifon but she dodged, flipping from her hands to her feet around and again to the other side of the court. He drew out his sword, "TENKEN!"

A hand with the massive blade in grip materialized in the air above Soifon. The projection slammed down on the spot where Soifon had been standing only a second before—she had instinctively used Sonido again to sprint out of the way and towards Sajin. He swung at her but she sprang up, landing a solid kick to his chest. Ribs cracked under the pressure, forcing him onto his back. He rolled a few times until the wall stopped him, wood panels collapsing on him upon impact.

Soifon screeched again.

"Stop!"

She whirled around to see Unohana, unleashed another battle call and leapt away. Unohana pondered following for a moment, then Hisagi Shuuhei landed beside her. "Unohana-Taiichou! I was patrolling nearby when I heard the fighting! What's going on?"

Retsu sighed, "This isn't good. Go wake the captains and pursue Soifon."

"Why? What happened?"

"Shuuhei, no questions," her glare narrowed, "But tell them she has a Hollow mask."

Hisagi swallowed dryly and left, leaving Unohana abandoned in the courtyard. She trekked over to Isane first and moved the rubble from her limp form, "Isane, can you get up?"

The girl gasped for air, coughing to regain her lost breath. "That one finger is bent at an… interesting angle and I'm bleeding immensely from my left arm, but besides that I think I'll be fine." She splayed out on her back, "Unohana-taiichou, please… go after her before she hurts someone. I'll take care of Komamura-Taiichou."

Unohana shook her head, "It's alright, Isane. You're in no shape to do anything; I've already sent Shuuhei to get the others on Soifon's trail…"

* * *

><p>"I see her!"<p>

Toshiro didn't know how to react to Rangiku's sudden shout—it was all rushing at him so fast, he could barely see straight. Soifon had been fine only a few hours ago, so what went wrong? What happened? "Where is she, Matsumoto?" They were woken by Hisagi only fifteen minutes ago and had subsequently found the masked captain slicing down two guards outside their barracks.

His lieutenant jabbed her finger to the space in the bushes, "She went through there." They raced out of the underbrush and into the clearing—Soifon faced them instantly, charging a bright orange cero from Suzumebachi's stinger. "Taiichou, she's using Suzumebachi!" They dodged the wide-ranged blast with ease. Soifon appeared behind Rangiku and sunk the first strike deep into her shoulder. Toshiro slashed at the woman but with a quick Sonido she was gone. She reappeared across the clearing, charging for another cero.

"HOWL, ZABIMARU!"

The stretching blade rocketed in her direction. Soifon deflected it with the back of her fist, turned the glowing stinger in Renji's direction, and fired—shooting him through a tree. "Abarai!" Toshiro exclaimed, "Matsumoto, don't let her sting you again!"

"Got it! Growl, Hai-neko!"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

The ice dragon was surrounded in a dark ash that spiraled in Soifon's direction. She swiftly dodged, catching Rangiku off guard—she round-house kicked the lieutenant with enough force to send her bashing through several trees in the thicket. Reflexively she spun and nailed a punch into another ice dragon's snout, shattering the beast completely. Toshiro knew fighting wasn't going to work anymore—he needed to talk some sense into her.

"Soifon! Control yourself! Don't let it take over!"

It may have been the sound of her name that made her falter—she screamed again and dropped to her knees, fingers curling under her chin. "GET…" The mask began to peel away from her flesh. "GET AWAY…" Her voice was caught in intervals, both hers and the Hollow's. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Power erupted from her body, waves of energy rippling through the air that knocked Toshiro onto his back effortlessly. "YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" The next cry rolled from her tongue and pierced the air, but it was all Soifon.

The mask tore away and dropped, harmlessly shattering into white particles. Soifon's body followed a moment later.

"Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro glanced up to the figure towering over him suddenly, "U-Ukitake!"

He helped the boy up, "Are you alright? I heard the commotion and got here as fast as I could!"

"Don't worry about me," Toshiro jabbed his finger at the unconscious captain, "Take care of Soifon."

Ukitake leapt over to her, kneeling beside her fallen form, "Soifon, are you alright?" She didn't answer, let alone move. He shook the small of her back, "Soifon, wake up! Please!" With no response still he checked her pulse, "She's unconscious… what happened?"

"I don't know," Toshiro sighed, "I'm afraid this is worse than we thought. Let's take it up with the Head Taiichou, he might know what to do."


	3. We Can All Use a Good Pick Me Up

_I had a little too much fun with this chapter XD It's a cleanser: too much action isn't as great as one might think, so I saved all the action for next chapter.  
>I swear, you guys are the best! -passes out cookies- review again and make my day! I'm aiming for at least 5 reveiws, but it's not neccessary. I just like to hear your opinions on the chapter :D<em>

_By the way, look up the Achilles Tendons if you don't know what it is. It'll make Soi's threat sound all that much more painful._

* * *

><p><strong>~* Descending Into Darkness *~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: We Can All Use a Good Pick-Me Up<span>

_It was no longer dark in here… wherever here actually was. _

_Soifon figured it was her mind or maybe the spirit of her Zanpakuto by the massive Sakura tree rooted into the ground in front of her. It was the largest compared to the others, and also the only sakura one with all the others being merely oaks, stretching up to kiss the nighttime sky which was permanently painted with stars._

_The Hollow was smirking—maybe, Soifon couldn't tell, but even if it wasn't its smug expression was still pissing her off. Its beady eyes narrowed on her, standing before it with her Zanpakuto in hand. She started glaring daggers right back. If looks could kill, the Hollow would have a reason to be afraid. The thought made it give her a toothy grin, the whole situation apparently amusing. "Drop it before I punch it off."_

_It sniggered, "So feisty, Soifon…" Her fingers curled into a fist. "You know… It's quite nice here. This is your spirit, isn't it?" _

_Ah, so that's where they were. "Ever since obtaining Shi Kai I never truly understood why this place was manifested as it is now," she glanced up to witness a meteor shower, "It's always night, I always see those shooting stars, and these trees are just here. None of it makes sense… especially now, I've never seen galaxies in the sky before."_

_The Hollow, she noticed, was not as large as before—in fact, it was only twice her size. "That's a little something called power, Soifon. As soon as I merged myself with you I found myself here… stars, trees, and all."_

_Soifon wedged her sword into the ground, "Where's Suzumebachi then?"_

_"I am Suzumebachi. As I am you."_

_"That's not the answer I'm looking for," Soifon hissed, cupping her hands to her mouth, "SUZUMEBACHI?" There was no response. "Suzumebachi, please answer me!"_

_"I've over here!" A small light zipped past her, speeding into the undergrowth nearby. It swerved around, dashing in circles around her, "Soifon, you know the drop off, right? Well I was just there and something weird is happening to the sky!"_

_Soifon glared accusingly at the Hollow, "This is your fault, isn't it?" The Hornet—wasp? With that Hollow's figure even Soifon couldn't tell which was which—stared back impassively, maybe even innocently. She rolled her eyes and follow her Zanpakuto spirit through the thin tree line to the edge of the platform. The cliff ended abruptly, and Soifon was sure if she jumped she would land in the forest below. She never dared to try, and had no intentions of ever doing it, either. From here they had the perfect view of the starry sky, but this time it was different like Suzumebachi had claimed._

_Spots of the blackness around them were occupied by nebulas, distant meteors zoomed by, and in the horizon over the tree line a massive, ringed planet began to rise. Soifon twitched, "What the…?"_

_"Power," The Hollow remarked as it strode up to them, wings rubbing together to make a soft buzz. "Once I fused with you the world altered to match with the… newest part of your soul."_

_Soifon pinched the bridge of her nose, "Great. So how do I get it back to normal—kill you or something?"_

_The Hollow snorted, "You can't kill me, I am you—as I am Suzumebachi. You can only win over my powers, but you can never truly kill me. Oh, and after that last _mishap _you may want to consider them." It turned and stalked off, wings still buzzing._

_"Wait," Soifon faced it quickly, "What if I don't want your powers? What if I just want you gone?"_

_It scoffed, "We're already merged, my Queen. You don't have a choice in any of this."_

_"What did you just call me?"_

_There was no reply from the Hollow, only a momentary pause and a hidden grin. Suzumebachi landed on Soifon's shoulder as it disappeared into the underbrush, darkness engulfing its body whole. "What should we call it?"_

_"It doesn't deserve a name," Soifon hissed bitterly; they finally decided on watching the planet reach its peak and settle in the distance._

Her eyes fluttered open—darkness crept out of her vision cunningly, revealing yet another ceiling. She officially hated waking up in the fourth division—wait, she was in the fourth division, right? The room was quiet, and she took a moment to study her surroundings. _Yes, it must be the fourth division. _Everything about it was familiar, but what… "What am I doing here?" _Forget it, that doesn't matter. What was up with that weird dream I had?_

Finally she found the strength to sit upright, her head spinning like a merry-go-round. Soifon realized she was dressed differently, clothed in white robes instead of her uniform. As annoying as it was she merely sighed and resisted punching a hole in the wall, kicking off the sheet. Her legs swung around so she could slide off the bed with ease—which was a bad idea. Weak knees gave out under her weight and she collapsed to the floor, cursing under her breath.

The door slid open, much to her dismay. "Oh, Soifon-san, you shouldn't be moving!" Unohana shuffled over, kneeling down to the fallen Captain's level, "Here let me—"

"I don't need any help," Soifon hissed, struggling to get up. She got only far enough to grip the edge of the bed before hoisting herself back onto it, "What time is it, Unohana? I remember… talking with Sajin and then it's all just black… Did you give me a pain killer to knock me on my ass or something?"

Unohana chuckled lightly, "Oh, Soifon, I would never drug you! But…" Her smile dropped, "You… really don't remember anything?"

Soifon quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Did something happen while I was sleeping?"

"Sleeping isn't exactly the most correct term for it…" Unohana's brow furrowed in thought, like she was debating whether to tell Soifon the truth or not, "I don't want to worry you, given your condition—the last thing you need is an ulcer—but…"

"Just tell me," Soifon examined herself, "I look perfectly fine, so what's the big deal?"

The other captain gave in, "You've been in a coma for three days." The room went cold. "During the night Komamura-san was assigned to watch you you formed a Hollow mask; you started killing Soul Reapers stationed nearby—fourteen all together, if I 'm recalling correctly—you left a nasty wound in Isane's arm and even cracked Komamura-san's ribs. That's not the full extent of their injuries but they're recovering quickly… as for Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Matsumoto, you immobilized them effortlessly and almost killed the latter with Suzumebachi. Hitsugaya-san was able to snap you out of it; you ripped off the mask and collapsed. We brought you back here to monitor your condition."

Soifon didn't know how to react. _So it wasn't a dream. _"I… I see." _That's what the Hollow meant by 'mishap'._

"Aren't you even a little shocked?"

"I'll tell you what I am—pissed, absolutely bewildered!" Soifon threw her hands in the air, "Here I am going crazy because some freaking Hollow decides it wants to take my own body for a joy ride! Let me tell you something, Unohana: this Hollow is an asshole! And here comes Suzumebachi not even complaining about the fact my soul is altered to welcome this foreign… _THING_, no, she's not complaining! In fact, she wants to give it a pet name!"

Unohana's jaw hung open slightly, giving Soifon a dumbfounded expression. "So you know about the Hollow?"

"Oh, do I know about it!" Soifon tilted her head back, shouting at the top of her lungs, "YOU HEAR THAT, HOLLOW? YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"Soifon, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Calm down. **Now**."

Soifon heaved a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry… while I was out I had a conversation with Suzumebachi—but the Hollow was there this time. It claimed to be both me and my Zanpakuto, and when I woke up I kinda hoped the whole thing had been a dream… Seems not."

Unohana frowned, "Well, the Head Taiichou held a meeting on how to handle the situation… exile is obviously out of the question, so don't worry about becoming a Vizard."

"That doesn't make me feel _any_ better."

"He instead proposed we find a way for you to separate from the Hollow."

"And how do you suggest we do _that_?"

The doctor sat back in a chair at the edge of the bed, smiling broadly, "I don't know… no one does. So that's why we're leaving you in the very capable hands of Mayuri Kurosutchi!"

* * *

><p>Yoruichi Shihoin was grateful the Head Captain allowed her into Soul Society to visit Soifon—after hearing about her Little Bee's condition and what had taken place she literally pleaded they spare Soifon from exile. Rukia Kuchiki had informed Yoruichi exile was never considered, seeing as they wanted to at least figure out how—maybe why—the Hollow ended up fused with her.<p>

Kisuke suggested one of the Vizards sneak in with Yoruichi to help sort out the Soifon deal, but he promptly received the infamous, lethal slap to the face from Hiyori.

Yoruichi asked Hanataro Yamada which room Soifon was being kept in, and was currently stalking down the hall. It scared her, really, the thought of Soifon carrying a Hollow half. She witnessed first hand what had happened to Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna when trying to control their Hollows—they weren't like everyone else. They were full fledged Adjuchas. If that happened to Soifon… Yoruichi shook her head. _No, stay positive! Soifon's a strong girl, she can get through this! But… Kensei was strong and we almost had to kill him… No, Soifon can do this! He was a Hollow! She's not… yet. No, she'll never be! STAY POSITIVE DAMMIT!_

She approached the door, reluctantly lifting her fist to knock. A duet of voices echoed from within, followed by a sudden crash and a yelp. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"Soifon, stop! You can't do anything in your condition!"

"I can keep you from selling my body like a Black Market organ!" _WHAM!_

"Will you calm down?"

"NO!" Gagging.

"See? Now trust me—if I thought this would be a bad decision on Soul Society's part then I would keep an eye on you. Unfortunately we need Mayuri to separate you from the Hollow, alright? If there was any other way we would go for it, but we don't see any clear path right now."

"So sticking me with that runaway circus freak was the final decision?"

"The _only_ decision."

"I'D RATHER LIVE WITH THE VIZARDS!"

Yoruichi exhaled her held breath and finally slid the door open. Soifon was fuming, unsurprisingly; amidst her ranting about how much she hated Mayuri, the Vizards, and finally Urahara, she didn't even acknowledge Yoruichi's presence. "I swear the twelfth division has an obsession with driving me up a freaking wall! First it's that blockhead who I hate with the burning passion of ten-thousand suns and now it's the walking circus act! I'm going crazy! They'd better sleep with their eyes open because I have a Hollow half and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Her fears confirmed, Yoruichi cleared her throat. The room fell quiet; Soifon glanced over her shoulder, her twisted expression instantly falling, "Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

"Why so angry, Soifon?" The cat woman approached, forcing a sadistic smirk, "You're acting as if you don't want them to remove that Hollow of yours."

Soifon flushed, the Hollow's voice echoing from the forgotten corner of her mind. _"She's left you behind Soifon… and this is how you behave? You idolize her, I'm aware of that, but I didn't know you were so foolishly blinded by your admiration…"_

_Shut up before I shove my fist down that hole in your face!_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? I wonder, how many nerves did that woman hit the day she left you behind like you were absolutely nothing to her?"_

_SHUT UP!_

_"Mmm… Apparently a lot. You're an injured soldier, Soifon, but you can sure mask those scars."_

Soifon flinched when Yoruichi touched her shoulder, "Soifon, you need to answer the question."

She realized she had been staring off into space while mentally screaming at that agitating Hollow in her head… Wait, did that make her crazy? Or insane beyond all hopes of ever returning to normal? Yeah, voice in her head… Suzumebachi is one thing but a Hollow is a whole other story entirely. "I… uh… what question?"

_"Answer the question, Soifon, do as your precious master commands."_

_Don't you ever shut up?_

Yoruichi sighed, "I just asked if you're ready to head over to Mayuri's lab. Unohana just mentioned that you have start your sessions with him—the earlier, the better." The cat woman straightened, "So, are you ready?"

_"Are you ready, Soifon?"_

_SHUT. UP. Suzumebachi do something!_

_"And what do you want me to do?"_

_Anything! Shut it up!_

"I, uh, need to get dressed first…" Soifon glanced at Unohana for support, who was already drawing clothes from the table top at the other end of the room.

Yoruichi sniggered, "OK, I'll be waiting outside. Come out when you're done, I'll walk you over to the twelfth division."

_"A little one-on-one time, huh?"_

_Shut the hell up before I nuke you!_

* * *

><p>"How have you been, Soifon?" Yoruichi uttered the question as they trekked over to the twelfth division.<p>

"I'm OK… I think."

A majority of the walk had been spent in silence, well for Yoruichi at least. Soifon was getting a headache from that stupid Hollow making crude remarks about everything: Yoruichi This, Yoruichi That, Suzumebachi This, Soifon That, Who Goes Left, Who Goes Right. Ugh, it was driving her over the edge! Not to mention Suzumebachi was getting acquainted with the parasite.

_"Pies are hard to make. I like muffins, they're easier to bake, and you can throw them together out of anything!"_

_"I prefer tarts over muffins… especially the Bakewell Tart."_

_"How would you know? All you eat are souls."_

_"Yes, but I do remember my favorite foods from when I was a human… Let me guess, you've never had apple spice, have you?"_

_"There's an apple spice muffin? I didn't know that!"_

_"And orange, brown sugar, chocolate chip… There are many different kinds."_

_"How about pumpkin? I love pumpkin."_

_"I've had pumpkin."_

_"Soifon, you hear that? Pumpkin muffins! Can you get me one?"_

Soifon finally snapped. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Yoruichi and even a few passing Soul Reapers shot Soifon a quizzical stare. "ALL YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT IS FOOD! PIES, MUFFINS, COOKIES, DAMMIT I CAN'T FREAKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Yoruichi folded her arms back against her chest, eyebrow arched. "EITHER YOU BOTH SHUT UP OR I'LL HANG YOU BY YOUR ACHILLES TENDONS!"

_"…Is that a no?"_

"GAH!" Soifon smashed her head into the closest wall, leaving a nice dent in the surface. That hadn't helped her—in fact, it made her headache worse. "Yoruichi-sama make it stop!"

Her mentor sighed, grabbing Soifon by her collar, "Come on. We're almost there… don't break down on me now, Mayuri will have to emit you to a psych ward."

"He's the one who needs the asylum," Soifon muttered, allowing the woman to drag her down the hall. They approached the main sector lab, the heavy metal doors sliding open to allow them passage. They found Mayuri with Nemu at his side giving orders to the scientists—they bustled about, tapping furiously on the keyboards to the massive computer-like machines. In the center of the room was a raised platform encased in glass, wires linking it to the machines.

Soifon swallowed dryly, "I think I'll just keep the Hollow…"

Yoruichi wagged her head, "And live with the Vizards?"

"Unohana said exile wasn't an option."

"Wasn't an option or wasn't considered as an option?"

"Touché."

Yoruichi approached Mayuri, beaming, dragging the reluctant girl by her extensions, "I've brought Soifon. So, lay down the facts for me… How exactly does this work?"

Mayuri grinned, "What I have here is a device invented shortly after the incident with you and the Vizards. It's still under construction, we just need a candidate to test it out—thank you for your contribution, Soifon." She grunted. "What happens is the person on the platform—you, Soifon—is hooked up by sensors to the machines. Within the reinforced glass—very, very hard to break, you'd need a good amount of power to destroy it—lining the platform, you do not have to worry about letting your power go wild. You will sit and converse with your Zanpakuto, hopefully encountering the Hollow, and allow it to take over."

Soifon rolled her eyes skyward, "And I didn't just visit the Vizards for this because…?"

"Because this method is to get rid of your Hollow," Mayuri shot back, "As I was saying… the Hollow will start to take over. The sensors are a separate device that will latch onto the Hollow's energy and pull it out of you. Now, this is not fully operational so unfortunately it may take a few tries… but we'll get it done. As the Hollow separates Nemu will pull you out and we'll encase the Hollow's energy, which will then deplete and become purified in a similar way to how a Zanpakuto works. Easy enough?"

Yoruichi and Soifon merely stared at him like he had three heads.

"Good, let's get started! Nemu, set her up."

Nemu bowed and lead the regretful Soifon up onto the platform. Glass from all side began to sprout upwards, sealing off high above them just beneath the ceiling. "Take off your coat please," Nemu coerced, picking up a handful of thin wires hanging limply from a hole in the floor nearby. Soifon stripped off her haori and unsheathed Suzumebachi with a metallic hiss, wedging her into the silver-luster floor. The sensors latched onto Soifon's skin like flypaper—one to the heart, two to the temples—one on each side, one to the left upper arm and one to the right wrist.

The lieutenant bowed and left, the glass door sealing shut behind her.

Mayuri tapped an intercom in his ear, his voice echoing out into the barrier, "Soifon, can you hear me?" She nodded. "There's a speaker in the floor. I can hear you, so feel free to say whatever you need to say."

_"If I die Yoruichi-sama will tear you a new one, so I'd better come out in one piece!"_

Yoruichi laughed, much to Mayuri's dismay. "Yeah… I don't doubt it. But no guarantees it'll be one piece… Are you ready?"

_"I guess so."_ She sat down before her sword, hands on her knees and back straight.

"Alright," he inclined his head as a permissive gesture to the scientists. They started typing again, screens of Soifon's reiatsu, vitals, and all popping up in unison. "You can start."

Soifon inhaled sharply, exhaled fluidly. Her tense muscles relaxed, her mind's fog scattered, her eyes fluttered shut… and for a moment she was truly at peace…

* * *

><p><em>The Hollow was beneath the tree again with a smirk plastered on its face as usual. This time Suzumebachi was reclined on the branch above them, her little wings buzzing. The Hollow stared at Soifon expectantly, waiting for her to snap at any given moment. "Welcome back, Queen."<em>

_"Shut up," Soifon barked, her fists balled up in mere thought of punching the Hollow in the face, "I'm done playing these games!"_

_It scoffed, "What games?"_

_Soifon chucked her sword at it, nailing the wood just above its head. Suzumebachi jumped up with a start, shaking some loose pink petals from the branch. They sailed to the ground like a flourishing dance, dipping and swerving until they came to a rest on the blades of grass that glistened in the starlight. "Stop messing with me."_

_The Hollow sniggered, "I'm not doing anything, Queen."_

_"And stop calling me that!"_

_"But it's true, is it not?" The Hollow watched her falter, eyebrows furrowing in distraught thought, "Yes, you are confused… but you shouldn't be. You are the Queen! You are the ruler of this world, of your body, your mind…"_

_"You mean everything you took over?"_

_The Hollow snorted, "I didn't take _anything_ over. _Your world_ and _your body_ adjusted to _my powers_, I didn't change anything by force." It crossed its legs and rested it head down, wings buzzing a little as they stretched._

_Soifon's glare narrowed, "So then why do you keep taking over my body?"_

_"Oh, I'm not the one doing that," it glanced up, "That's a question Suzumebachi should answer."_

_Soifon's heart skipped a beat._

* * *

><p>Next chapter preview: "Suzumebachi was right... I'm done pretending." Soifon turned abruptly and stomped out, leaving Yoruichi to linger in the bitter sting of rejection.<p> 


	4. Beautiful Lies

_I didn't want to include the fight scene in this chapter because I first wanted to explore some Soifon interactions with her squad, and I also had ZERO time to do this. I had to force it just to get it done, because otherwise you'd be waiting a little longer than intended. But next chapter is when all the action and insanity happens, so just enjoy this chapter._

_Aiming for 5 to 7 reveiws since I really want to know what you think of this chapter._

_Also, my friend thought it would be funny if I had Suzumebachi and the Hollow singing "I know a song a song that gets on everybody's nerves" together XD_

_Shut up counter: seven. Six for Soifon, one for Suzumebachi. and the Hollow still can't seem to get it._

* * *

><p><strong>~* Descending Into Darkness *~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Beautiful Lies<span>

_"Suzumebachi… what is it talking about?" Soifon's quizzical tone of voice was darker than intended, irking the Zanpakuto spirit to fly up onto a higher branch._

_She glanced down, wide, pink orbs filled with fear, "I… I just… You'll get mad if I tell you."_

_The Hollow sniggered through its teeth, thoroughly amused by the situation again. "Shut up," Soifon snapped at it, glancing back up at the bee, "I'm going to get mad if you don't tell me what the hell is going on here, Suzumebachi! Do you have something to do with why this freeloader is taking over my body?"_

_Suzumebachi reluctantly lowered to Soifon's level, eyes trained on the ground, "I… Soifon, I'm trying to reject the Hollow but in the process the two powers are colliding—it's destroying your body and if I can't get it out Soul Society will exile you, alright?" Soifon shot a cold glare at the hornet still chuckling to itself. "And I… It gets difficult when you sleep because then it can access you like a public computer. I just don't want Old Man Yama sending us to live in the Human World with Yoruichi—I mean…!"_

_Soifon grabbed at the Zanpakuto before she could flee, nearly crushing her small ribs in an iron grip, "What was that?"_

_"I…" Suzumebachi strained against Soifon's grasp, "I can't stand her, Soifon! I simply can't!" The little bee struggled again, but to no avail, "We've been over this! She's making you rot! She left you behind and you act as if there's nothing wrong with it! What, so the past one-hundred years is just ancient history to you now?"_

_Soifon's gaze narrowed on the Hollow, "What have you been telling her?"_

_"Nothing," it dead-panned, "I'm not in this."_

_"Soifon, listen I—eep!" Suzumebachi was nearly suffocated, "S-Soifon you're hurting me!"_

_"I don't care," came the brash hiss, "I especially don't care about your opinions!"_

_A tear streaked down Suzumebachi's face. In a panic she wiped it away, "But what you don't get is that you're hurting, you deny it, and… and it hurts me… She hurt me, too, Soifon, and I can't understand why you would let her hurt you again!" Soifon was blinded by a sudden rage for a moment—without even thinking she chucked Suzumebachi against the trunk, hearing a pleasing crack echo from the Zanpakuto's little skull as it smacked against the wood. She collapsed to the ground a sobbing heap, dazed and broken. _

_"You know nothing," Soifon seethed, "You don't feel my pain, Suzumebachi—you don't…" She inhaled sharply, trying to control her inciting anger, "I welcomed her back aware that I might get hurt again… My heart is so tattered I can't even trust anyone. But I'm trying to forget what she did and just accept that she left because she really did care and didn't want anything to happen to me."_

_"She left you behind!" Suzumebachi screeched, silencing everything for a moment, "I'm your Zanpakuto, Soifon! You think I don't know how you feel but I understand a lot better than you do!" Her tears spilled over and she cried, not even bothering to get up from her pathetic position on the ground. "I just hate that she does this to you! I hate how you act like nothing's wrong and don't even acknowledge my feelings! I… I HATE YOU!"_

_The situation settled, and the world came crashing down. Soifon kneeled down to her, reaching out gently, "Suzumebachi…"_

_"Don't touch me!" The bee barked, flapping her wings to get up, "I'm done with you! I don't know why I ever took pity on you but now I'm done! You don't deserve my sympathy! Have fun with you new Hollow buddy!"_

_She made a move to leave but Soifon quickly said, "I'm scared." This made the Zanpakuto pause, biting back a sob. "I was afraid I would loose her again… It hurt so much the first time I didn't know if I'd ever be OK again… but if I had known you were hurting this much I would have given up the act long ago."_

_Suzumebachi faced her, sniveling, "Y-You mean that…?"_

_Soifon nodded, "I'm sorry." Suzumebachi zipped into Soifon's chest, burying her face in the black fabric of the uniform she hated just as much as Yoruichi and wailing like a siren. Soifon rolled her eyes skyward at the overreaction, not even bothering to comfort her. "Oh stop crying, you're an embarrassment." She craned her head around to shoot a fire-glazed stare at the Hollow, "And as for you…" The Hollow ignored her. "What do I have to do to get you out of here?"_

_"Win over my powers first," it answered impassively, "Once you have control you'll be able to get rid of me."_

_"I don't see how that works—the Vizards haven't been able to do it, so what do I have that they don't?"_

_It grinned, showing off all its jagged teeth, "Suzumebachi already dropped a subtle hint… try opening your ears, my Queen, and then you'll understand…"_

* * *

><p>Yoruichi sighed and leant against the wall, folding her arms back against her chest. <em>I hope she's doing alright in there… Come on, Soifon, you can do it.<em> One scientist had remarked about an increase in heart rate, but now it was settling again. She held her breath for a moment, exhaled, calmed her nerves. _She's strong, she'll be fine…_

"No source of energy, sir. It's like she's not even trying."

Her golden gaze fell upon another scientist whose name she couldn't quite remember. Mayuri sighed, "We need her to at least attempt _something_… Otherwise this won't work."

"Sir, she's waking up."

"What?" Mayuri faced him, "But there has to be something wrong! She can't wake up now! Nothing even happened yet!" Soifon gasped as she finally snapped back into reality, falling forward to her knees. She practically tore the sensors off, discarding them like trash. Mayuri switched on the intercom, "Soifon what are you doing?"

"I need a break!" She replied, distress in her tone.

Mayuri sensed there was something wrong and, deciding not to push her, said, "Fine, go home for the rest of the day. Come back here tomorrow, same time, and expect to work twice as hard."

Yoruichi approached the platform, pressing her fingers against the glass door—it slid open to the foreign touch. Soifon gathered herself and stood, pulling her sword from the floor with ease. She sheathed it was a slick hiss, a slight frown plastered on her face. "Soifon," Yoruichi started, "What hap-"

"Shut up."

Golden pools widened, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Soifon didn't even bother to look at her, aware that it would make the situation a little too awkward, "You left me behind without so much as a good-bye. You fell back into my life without so much as a hello. You shattered my heart and broke my Zanpakuto in the process." Yoruichi was silent, her arms limp at her sides. "And… I foolishly took you back, hoping that you would never hurt me again… but honestly I still haven't forgiven you for what you did. Suzumebachi was right… I'm done pretending." Soifon turned abruptly and stomped out, leaving Yoruichi to linger in the bitter sting of rejection.

She bumped into the Head Captain in the hall. "Oh, Soifon-Taiichou, I was just heading over to see how you were doing."

"I'm sorry," she bowed to him out of respect, "I unfortunately could not get rid of it all at once, so Kurosutchi-Taiichou has instructed that I return tomorrow."

"Alright," he told her quietly, "Two members from your squad are to be arriving at your quarters in two hours to make sure you don't turn again so we don't have another… incident. There will also be a meeting at seven on the dot. Be there."

She bowed again and stormed off, Suzumebachi's voice echoing in her head. _"You shouldn't have done that… I didn't want to make anything worse than it already is."_

_"What did you expect?"_

_"Shut your trap; you don't know anything!"_

_"Oh, I'm sure I have pretty clear picture…"_

* * *

><p><em>Second Division, One Hour Later<em>

Soifon retreated to her office, throwing open the door to find an enormous river of papers piled up not only on but also _around_ her desk. "You have got to be kidding…" She slapped her hand over her face and wondered what could be so important going on in Soul Society all these stacks just _had_ to be signed. "And what the hell has Omaeda been doing all this time? Slacking off?" Not that that would be surprising.

"TAIICHOU!"

She groaned in frustration.

"TAIICHOU GUESS WHAT?" Omaeda burst into the office waving papers in the air, "I'm so happy you're feeling better Taiichou! It's been kinda lonely without you!"

"I'm surprised the three-week session members haven't killed you yet," She muttered, remembering that she had set him up a few days ago, "I was wondering where you've been."

"So you missed me?"

"Didn't say that, nor even imply it," She shuffled through a pile of forms, "Now if you don't mind, I need to get to work! Unless you want me to kick you in the solar plexus so hard your xiphoid process breaks and punctures your lung and I leave you on the floor to die, I suggest you get out!" Omaeda just studied her with a crooked jaw. _I need to use simpler terms. _She was an expert on the most sensitive places in the body, a topic taught to her during her beginning years as an assassin; sometimes she even left Unohana speechless.

"I… uh…" He bit his lower lip nervously, Guess what?"

She felt her blood boil, "What, Omaeda?"

"Mail." The next thing he knew her desk chair was flung in his direction, smashing into his face with enough force to send him sailing into the wall across the hall. Passing squad members cried out in shock, bewildered by the sudden violent—not that it was uncommon for Soifon to abuse one of them—act. They were used to her temper tantrums by now, especially the assassins who had known her since she was child and Yoruichi was still in charge. On a normal occasion it was the new comers who wound up having their asses handed back them on a platter, which quickly put them in line.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" Soifon practically screeched, storming out to grab her broken-in-three chair, "You complain about me always beating you senseless but you provoke me! I have a short fuse and zero tolerance for children's games!" She chucked the pieces of her chair back into her office, shooting a glare in the direction of the watchful members so scary one of them actually took off screaming for his life. "And what exactly are you all looking at? Get back to doing whatever you were just doing!"

"Uhm…" The closest member to her started, "We actually don't have anything to do ma'am. There haven't been any new assassinations recently—the Hollow appearance rate around here is down now that Aizen's gone and—EEP!"

Soifon grabbed his collar and pinned him to the floor, "Don't have anything to do, huh?" Her Zanpakuto's blade pressed up against the exposed flesh of his neck, perhaps a little too close because when he swallowed dryly a small nick appeared, "I'm sure one of you is assigned to the three week session of beating the crap out of Omaeda so I don't have to do it myself!" There was a silence. _Of course, those members may be slacking off given Omaeda's inability to avoid running away. _"Well… if that's the case…" She gave them an impassive stare, "Can't you guys get creative?"

"We're not a squad for fun and games, ma'am," a female member remarked.

Soifon grinned, "Actually, maybe you are…" Everyone seemed relatively confused. She stood and jammed her sword into the floor, right between the legs of the previously pinned member. Realizing how close she was to preventing his future children he couldn't help but pass out from either utter terror or sheer relief. "Yes, I have an idea… Tag."

Question marks floated above the squad's heads. "T-Tag?" They echoed in unison.

Soifon nodded, "Sounds crazy, doesn't it? Dearest Soifon-Taiichou is allowing her squad to behave like seven-year-olds." Given the immense training of becoming an assassin seven to them was practically mature. "We'll tweak the rules a bit—one person has to track down all the hidden assassins around Seireitei. The first person tagged—a simple tap on the shoulder—then becomes the tagger, and must pick up in place of the first person who runs off to hide as well. It's fun, since there really is no end to it." They still seemed lost. "Is it really _that_ hard to comprehend?" She grabbed one man in front of the group by his collar, dragging him out. "This guy will start. I suggest you all flee, and if anyone asks what the hell you're doing, just say it's an exercise set up by me. Now get lost!"

They disappeared with a swift bow.

She released the man in her grip, "Don't just stand there, go after them!" He bowed and disappeared. She sheathed Suzumebachi, leaving the member out cold on the floor, trekked over to Omaeda who was also unconscious, pried the letters from his grip, and retreated to her office. One envelope was a reminder for the meeting. She chucked it over shoulder. The next was unmarked, with no return address, so she shrugged and carefully opened it—hey, she didn't know what was in there.

_"Dear Little Bee,_

_Yoruichi here! I know you've been down lately since the war, and with that Hollow inside you I figured you could use a little bit of encouragement~ but don't mind me, I'll just end up ranting again. I wrote this as soon as I arrived hoping we could… I don't know, hang out sometime? I miss you, contrary to popular belief. We don't talk enough. I never know what you're feeling—sometimes I think it may only be anger—and… well, let's just talk like we used to. How about it?_

_-Love, Yoruichi"_

It was signed with a little black paw print.

Soifon closed the letter, realizing she felt sick inside—a pang of resentment force bile into her throat but she bit it back. She may have been even a little guilty. _Perhaps I was too harsh with Yoruichi-sama… I think I should apologize._

_"She's the one who needs to apologize."_

_Suzumebachi…_

_"What? I'm serious. You spoke your mind, Soifon, there's nothing wrong with that."_

_"In my honest opinion you probably hurt her feelings."_

_"Put a cork in it!"_

_Will you both shut up? I'm going to apologize anyway._

_"Wow. One love letter and she's fallen head-over-heels again."_

_"If you don't shut up I'll stab you!"_

That Hollow officially had a motor mouth. Soifon would have to knock all its teeth out later; for now she wanted to make amends the best she could. "Now… I only need to get some alone time with Yoruichi-sama and all will end well."

_"Do you even have any idea where she might be, Queen?"_

Dammit. As much as she wanted to ignore that comment the Hollow was right. "Stop calling me that! I can start my search in one of three places… Kuchiki Manor, maybe. Ukitake, maybe. Urahara's shop, most likely not. She probably hasn't even left Soul Society yet."

_"I don't think sitting around pondering is going to help."_

_Shut up, you still don't know anything!_

_"Pfft, I'm the one bringing up all the obvious points!"_

_"Suzumebachi, stab it or something."_

_"With pleasure!"_

_"OW! That freaking hurt!"_

_"It should! Need me to stab you again?"_

Soifon wagged her head, exiting her office. She was going crazy, there was no doubt about that, but it didn't help that the stupid voices in her head wouldn't go anyway. At this rate they would never go away—she just couldn't win. Gathering her wits she raced out her office, bounding over Omaeda sprawled out on the floor with his mouth lolling open. She kicked him in the side, "Wake up you useless sloth!" and then took off again so she didn't have to wait for results.

Being the fastest in Soul Society—well, not that Yoruichi was gone—she made it over to Byakuya's place in no time at all. She paused at the entrance to his office, raising her hand to knock on the division. _Wait… Yoruichi and Byakuya didn't exactly leave off on good terms either. Why would she come here? _Soifon gave up and, disregarding her manners, slammed the door open.

If Byakuya were any other person he would have either jumped out of his skin or collapsed to the floor whilst going into cardiac arrest, but instead he just cast an impassive glance in her direction. "Hello, Soifon."

"Have you seen Yoruichi-sama?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh, yes… She came to bother me about fifteen minutes ago." His attention fell back onto the sheet of paper before him, "I saw her off to the Material World. She mentioned having to leave on urgent means."

_So she's gone already… _Soifon took off down the hall, shoving squad six members out of her path.

Byakuya sighed with defeat, "A simple thank you is all I ask…"

Soifon returned to her room to find the two guards stationed out front, told them to inform her when it was six-thirty and make sure no one disturbs her until then, and then stripped off her haori, shoes and sword, sliding under her bed sheet.

The Hollow in her head said nothing… Suzumebachi was quiet… and Soifon cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Soifon's Quarters, Three Hours Later<em>

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Soifon stirred slightly. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _Her weary gray eyes fluttered open, blinking to adjust to the pale light streaming into her bedroom. Rays of orange from the evening sun streaked across her floors in a symphonic dance. _Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock—_

"I'M UP!" She snapped, reality sinking in. Yawns echoed from the back of her mind, making her feel drowsy again.

"It's six-thirty, Taiichou!" The muffled voice remarked through the door.

She tossed the sheet aside, flexing her stiff muscles. _"Good afternoon, my Queen. Enjoy your beauty sleep?"_

_Zip it I'm not putting up with you right now! _Soifon tossed on her haori, pausing for a moment. _You didn't do anything while I was asleep, did you? No one's lying dead in a ditch somewhere with all evidence pointing to my doorstep?_

_A chuckle. "Of course not. I told you before I'm not the one taking your body for a joy ride."_

Soifon trekked over to the door, soothing down her hair in the process while she struggled to clip on her Zanpakuto in way that made her look decent—like she hadn't been up to anything suspicious. She examined her reflection in the mirror. _Huh… that's weird._

_"What's weird, Queen?"_

_"Stop calling her that!"_

Soifon pressed her fingers against her lower eyelid, lowering it to get a better look at strange golden flecks in her usually gray left pool. The door slid open for her, the guard stating, "Forgive me for intruding but I was afraid you were not feeling well, as you did not answer, my Queen."

_What? _Soifon glared at him, "What'd you just call me?"

"Soifon-Taiichou, ma'am. Why, did you perhaps hear me wrong? I am sorry, I will repeat myself if you wish—"

"Get out!" She coerced, "I'm almost done." He bowed and stepped outside, closing the door behind him quietly. _That's it! I've officially lost my sanity. This is all your fault, you stupid Hollow!_

_"You hurt me."_

_And what are these stupid golden specks?_

_"How should I know?"_

Giving in the captain headed outside, shielding her eyes from the bright light suddenly. Wait, _bright_ light? It was early evening, the sun was just dipping out of the sky, so the light shouldn't be hurting _this_ much—or at all for that matter. Soifon glanced between her guards, "I shall return." They dipped their heads in submission. She strode off, realizing that the pain was emitting from the left eye… the one with the gold traces. "That's not good."

* * *

><p><em>First Division, Just Outside the Captain's Meeting Room<em>

Soifon could tell it was going to be a long meeting. When she arrived at the first division the first person she bumped into was Komamura. "Oh, Sajin… I never got around to apologizing for the events of three nights ago."

He waved her off, "It's fine. That was not your fault, so I forgive you. What happened to your eye?"

"Hurt it during training," she fibbed, casting her gaze onto the two other captains approaching from the other side of the walkway. "It'll be fine in a day or two, don't give it much thought." _For my sanity's sake don't mention it._

"Ah, Soifon," Ukitake remarked, "Glad to see you're up and about again!"

Before she could reply to him Kyoraku, at his side, commented, "Oh, what's that? You injured your eye?"

_This is going to get annoying real quickly. _"Yeah, during training."

_"See, you don't need me to screw up your life."_

_Get off your high horse! This is all started because of you! _Soifon was tapped on the shoulder. She gyrated around to see who couldn't figure out any better way to get her attention, but upon realizing it was only Unohana she decided against saying anything. "Hello, Unohana."

"Want me to fix up your eye for you?" The woman offered, reaching out to touch the sad excuse for a bandage. Soifon reeled back a little too quickly—she bumped right into Byakuya advancing towards them. "Oh, sorry Kuchiki."

"What did you do?" He asked as impassively as ever.

_"Ugh, this just goes to show how nosy everyone else can be."_

Soifon would have rolled her eyes at the comment except she was too busy trying to dodge out of Unohana's touch again. "Please, Retsu, leave it alone. It'll be fine, I'm OK!" If there was one person in all of Soul Society you just couldn't possibly delude it was Unohana. She had the unmatched ability of… _persuasion_.

Unohana smiled, "Let me see it, Soifon."

"I-It's alright, really!"

"Let me see it… Soifon."

Soifon shuddered, giving in to that dangerous expression. "O-OK…" Unohana removed the bandage, revealing the gold-speckled gray orb beneath. Soifon cast her gaze to the floor, pretending that she didn't notice the estranged stares from the other Captains. "I told you to leave it alone."

"I'm sure it's just a side effect from your exposure to the Hollow half," Mayuri mentioned as he approached them, grabbing Soifon's face a little too roughly so her cheeks smashed into her teeth and her lips puckered out like a fish. Her eyebrow twitched when she noticed his right eye starting to drift a little too far to the side. "Your transformation is getting worse. See, and you wanted to take a break!"

Soifon slapped his hand down and scissor-kicked him in the jaw, sending him bashing through the ceiling. A piece of debris hit an approaching Hitsugaya on the head, but he brushed it off like a simple dust-bunny. "Touch me again and I'll make sure to nuke you!" She rubbed her cheeks soothingly.

_"Geez, Queen. Is it that time of the month already?"_

_Shut up before I kick you too!_

Kenpachi arrived, arms crossed with a smirked plastered on his face—as usual. "Don't start the party without me. What'd I miss?" He glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. "What happened here?"

"The results of pissing Soifon off," Byakuya affirmed, turning to face the massive doors suspended before them. "Since we are all accounted for I believe we should get this meeting started."

The doors to the meeting room split open as if on cue, but the Head Captain wasn't present. They filed inside in order, Soifon first—so when they left she would be the last one out. She sighed as they trudged inside, taking their designated places in line. Outside Mayuri screamed as he slammed into the floor. Old Man Yamamoto stepped casually over the fallen captain, entering the room with his old, one-armed self looking rather tired. "Good evening everyone. I'm glad to see you all arrived on schedule. Our main focus today is on the unusual mass outbreak of Hollows not only here but in the Material World as well."

_"Boring."_

_"So, tell me Suzumebachi… Do you like to sing?"_

_"Depends on the song."_

_"I Know a Song that Gets On Everybody's Nerves…"_

_"I love that song! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~!"_

_"Everybody's nerves~"_

Soifon groaned. It was going be a long meeting.

* * *

><p>Next chapter preveiw: Soifon's wings sprouted outwards, another wave of reiatsu sweeping across the field. Kenpachi smirked, tearing the eyepatch away from his face. "Now this is a fight!"<p> 


	5. Reaper, Reaper

**Listened to this song while writing this chapter:**  
><em>"Reaper, Reaper", that's what people call me! Why?<em>  
><em>'Cause they all die!<em>  
><em>When I sing, I end their lives.<em>  
><em>You act as though payback makes you a noble man<em>  
><em>Is that a fact?<em>

_Aiming for at least 5 more reveiwes, because I can't decide if I like this chapter or not :/_

* * *

><p><strong>~* Descending Into Darkness *~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Reaper, Reaper<span>

_Day Five, Just After Midnight—Second Division_

Soifon had fallen asleep at the small desk in her room attempting to at least finish _some_ paper work—she stirred when a small voice echoed into the room. She sat up with a start, clawing at the crust gluing her eyes shut. The clock in the corner read that it was twelve-twenty, irking her irritation.

It didn't help that she had spent the rest of yesterday after the meeting with that notorious song replaying in her head like a broken record, even long after Suzumebachi and the Hollow decided to move onto chit-chatting about other things, and that she had been scolded at the meeting for falling behind on her paperwork. _It's not my fault Omaeda can't pick up the pace in my absence. I should beat him senseless—once I finish this._

Another file landed before her. Great, so apparently a three-day coma still wasn't enough rest she needed. She also realized it was just going to turn into another one _those_ days again: little sleep, extra difficult mission worthy of her rank, sustaining a painful injury… but at least she wouldn't have to worry about another Hollow deciding it wanted to take over.

_"Don't you worry one bit, Queen! If a Hollow decides it wants you I'll take care of it!"_

_That doesn't make me feel any better. And why are you still up?_

_"It's not like I need to sleep."_

Soifon frowned, deciding that she would need at least a few hours of shut eye if she really wanted to finish all those files lingering in her office. _So tell me… do you have a name?_

"Little Bee…"

_Huh? _Soifon glanced over her shoulder, but there was no one in her room besides her. _And that certainly wasn't the Hollow's voice. _She sensed nothing—there was only the _tick tick tick tick tick _of her annoying clock. Sighing to herself—and downright exasperated from all the voices in the past few days—she stood, moving to untie the sash around her haori—

"Little Bee."

Soifon whirled to face Yoruichi, leant against her door. "Yoruichi-sama! I thought you left?"

The cat woman smirked, "But I did leave… why would I ever want to be around a weakling like you?"

_W-what? _Soifon felt her anger flare, "Excuse me?" she lunged for her mentor who, in turn, fled out the door. Soifon stormed outside, Suzumebachi drawn with a metallic hiss, "This isn't funny!"

"What isn't funny?" Yoruichi retorted. Soifon's heart skipped a beat—there wasn't just one Yoruichi, but three. _No, this is just a dream this is just a dream this is just a dream…! _"You're so weak, Soifon—why did I choose you as my bodyguard? It was such a stupid decision. You weren't worthy of such an honorable title, especially since you were only maggot from the Fon clan." They were speaking in unison, which was even stranger.

Soifon didn't know what to feel—anger, terror, anguish—so she just blinked. "I…" Her head hurt suddenly; it began to spin like a whirlwind as pain flared up in her side, spanning out through her veins. _Not again! Not now!_

One Yoruichi laughed, "Aw, is the Little Bee feeling sick?" She reached out to touch the girl, but Soifon reeled back.

"Stay away from me, Yoruichi!" She snapped, sprinting off.

She could only turn the corner when one Yoruichi blocked her off. "Don't run away from me, Little Bee!" The other two clones came from behind Soifon, lunging to apprehend her—she reacted first, using Shun-Po to slice open their chests and immobilize them. They collapsed, leaving the one Yoruichi. Soifon slashed her with blinding speed, blade piercing through layers of flesh, muscle, fat… wait, FAT?

As Yoruichi slumped to her knees, Soifon realized what was really going on—those weren't projections of Yoruichi, but instead the two guards who had been stationed outside and… and Omaeda. _No, no! Nononononono! No! This isn't happening!_

Omaeda gagged on blood filling his lungs, clutching at the slice running vertically down his torso, "T-Taiichou, I was… only trying to help…"

Soifon backed away from him, the pain in her side worsening. _Nonononono! _"O-Omaeda…" Vermillion spilled out onto the walk as he fell limply onto his back, crimson reflecting in the moonlight. She reflexively chucked a Kunai hidden in her sleeve at a figure advancing at her from nearby. It was just another Yoruichi, who swiftly dodged the thrown weapon. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" She moved towards Yoruichi, stabbed her once in the shoulder, and was subsequently kicked away. "I SAID STAY AWAY!" She disappeared before Yoruichi could even react.

"Omaeda!" Rukia Kuchiki, who had just recently become lieutenant of the thirteenth and was patrolling nearby, kneeled down beside him, "Omaeda, what was that about? Are you alright?" she touched his wound, but quickly drew her hand back out of fear of hurting him.

"I'm fine," he uttered, "I'll live, but you need to go after Soifon-Taiichou… please, she's hallucinating! She could hurt someone else at this rate!"

_It would explain why she just tried to kill me, _Rukia told herself, unsheathing her Zanpakuto, "Alright, I'll alert the others and then come back with help." She stood and sped off, trying to piece together in her head what exactly was happening.

_This can't end well…_

* * *

><p><em>It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!<em>

She didn't know she could move this fast, given the fact she was the best of the Special Forces. The quick tempo of her feet landing silently on the rooftops matched rhythmically to her heartbeats, the throbbing organ slamming into the cage of her chest. It may have been hard to admit to herself but she was downright **terrified**, her mind's barriers on the brink of shattering.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

There were multiple shouts from behind her, the voices of her pursuers only urging her on. Her torso thrust her forward despite the cramping in her legs, Suzumebachi's chain rattled to an uneven beat against the resisting wind.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

Her instinct—or perhaps bad judgment—led her out into the center of a clearing in the forest. Multiple figures dropped from the branches and encircled her, blocking off every exit she went for.

_It's not true it's not true it's not true it's not true!_

Those multiple shadows were all Yoruichi, her mentor, her friend… They closed in like lions on the hunt, speaking out to her with their voices echoing in unison. "I left you because you were useless. I left you behind because I didn't want you anymore. You were weak, you're still weak, you will never be me; you will never be anything like me. Soifon, you are worthless. Weak. Pathetic. A failure. I can't believe I took you under my wing! You're a disgrace to your family's name!"

_Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop!_

"Stop!" Soifon exclaimed, her spirit energy surging as she tried for Shunko. The white reiatsu wasn't flowing in its usual circular pattern, but instead it was broken, like lightning, and just as unstable. "Go away! It's not true!"

The Yoruichi clones started to laugh in chorus, waves of mocking chuckles like an ocean of torment. "You're weak! So weak and pathetic! You betrayed Soul Society! You obtained the powers of a Hollow and now you deserve to die like one!"

"It was an accident!" Soifon exclaimed. She punched at one Yoruichi as she advanced, but the cat-woman jumped back. A second one dodged Suzumebachi's stinger when it was swung in her direction. "_Stop tormenting me_!" She was on the verge of screeching, like her cries just weren't loud enough. "Stop!" Her reiatsu exploded and she clutched at her head as it began to spin. "**I SAID STOP**!"

Now her body felt like flipping inside out as the energy raged out of control. The Yoruichi army shielded themselves from the blast, almost blown off their feet from the sudden eruption. Soifon didn't even realize she was screaming through a newly formed Hollow mask until her reiatsu turned black and red. The burst obliterated the ground within a ten-foot radius of her, leaving a crater deep enough to put a meteor strike to shame.

"SOIFON!" Two larger than normal hands landed on her shoulders, "SOIFON! LISTEN TO MY VOICE!"

It wasn't Yoruichi… so who…? "K-Komamura…" Soifon noticed her voice was gurgling at strange intervals, tainted with a livid emotion. The fear clawed its way into her chest, earning another pulse of power. "STOP! Stop tormenting me, please!"

"Soifon!" Komamura reiterated, "Calm down! You need to listen to my voice! No one is going to hurt you! I'm going to help you, just trust me!" His eyes widened in fear as a mass of white spilled from her mask and dripped down her back in rivulets. The mass lurched, sprouting outwards into a pair of armored wings positioned perfectly on her back. She was turning again, and this time it was worse. "No, Soifon! Listen to me! You need to control it! Fight, Soifon, fight!"

"I…" The mass wrapped around her arms like thin threads and covered both hands in plated armor, stretching into claws. "…CAN'T!" Suzumebachi was engulfed as well, the whiteness replicating her basic form on the other hand. "KILL ME!"

"NO!" Komamura reared his arm back and nailed a solid punch to her face, knocking off half the barely detailed mask. It shattered as soon as it made impact with the deepest part of the crater.

Then, the tornado of red and black vanished, her reiatsu's zealous outburst diminishing on spot. She was heaving now, trying to regain control. Her claws hooked into the break of the mask, tearing it off with ease. Cracks raced up her wings and armor, forming spider webs. The particles fell away, dispersing with the startled breeze that was attempting to settle. Her golden irises faded to gray, the shadows receding from her eyes like scared children. Finally she stared around, realizing the Yoruichi clones really were just the Captains of the Gotei 13. "Oh, no! Not again...!"

"Soifon," Komamura uttered, "It's alright, you're in control for now…"

"What did I do?" Soifon asked abruptly, swaying, "P… Please tell me I didn't… I didn't hurt… anyone…" She collapsed into his open arms, unconscious. He brought her up bridal style, shooting an uneasy stare in the Head Captain's direction.

"What do we do now?" Komamura questioned as he leapt over the crater, landing with a loud _thump _beside Byakuya.

"This has gotten out of control," Yamamoto seethed, glaring in Mayuri's direction, "You said you would handle this! Either you separate them at once or we'll have to put an end to her!"

Mayuri sighed, "But sir, I need more time!"

"We don't have time, Kurosutchi-Taiichou!" Yamamoto snapped furiously. "You'll just have to make time! Another incident like this and Soifon won't be Soifon anymore! Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Mayuri avowed, quirking an eyebrow at the girl unconscious in Sajin's arms.

If only she hadn't taken that mission… none of this would have happened.

* * *

><p><em>Fourth Division, Early Afternoon That Same Day—Soifon's Temporary Resting Room<em>

When Soifon finally stirred the first thing that crossed her mind was finding something warm. It was still dark, she couldn't quite see where she was, and it didn't help that there was a familiar presence beside her. She wasn't able to tell who it was, but it was radiating with heat. Groggily her arms slipped around the figure—not all the way around but whatever—her head falling onto something slightly… comfortable.

"Uh…"

_Stupid voice_. She held the warmth tighter.

"I don't know whether to take a picture so she'll never live this down or just run away screaming."

_Wait… I know that voice. _She pondered it for a moment, trying to figure out where she had heard that tone before…

"I think she's attached to you."

"I highly doubt it. Must of my bruises are from her chastising everything I do."

_Oh, you're kidding me. _One belonged to Unohana no doubt, but the other was emitting from the lips of the warmth she was hugging— Her eyes snapped open, "OMAEDA!" She released him and in the same flourish punched him in his whale gut, sending him sailing into the wall across the room. "ACID BATH! HOLY WATER! GET ME SOMETHING!"

Unohana sighed, "Soifon, must we really go over this again?"

Soifon was wiping imaginary filth from her chest and arms, "Yes, yes… 'Calm down, Soifon'! 'Don't tell me to calm down'! Fight ensues, yeah, I got it…" She sighed to herself as her lieutenant attempted to peel himself from the wall. He was bandaged from where she had broken him open like a piñata, bringing back a storm of memories.

_You did it again!_

_"Did what?"_

_I'm going to kick your ass!_

Soifon knew that blaming her Hollow wasn't going to get her anywhere—wait, her Hollow? No, THE Hollow, she didn't want it!—and glanced around the recovery room. "If I'm going to keep waking up in here I may as well just move." The two other beds were occupied by the guards she had also cut down. Feeling a pang of guilt, seeing as she really needed to be put under house arrest if this kept up, she turned her attention to Unohana, "How are they?"

"They'll be fine," The woman assured, "Their wounds weren't as deep as Omaeda's, so they should heal quickly."

"Did I kill anyone again?"

"No. They were the only ones who were injured, but you did stab Rukia Kuchiki with Suzumebachi."

Soifon breathed; it was a relief to hear that she hadn't caused anymore chaos, but now she was down in the slumps again. _This is just dandy. First I get a Hollow half, it starts taking over, I make Yoruichi-sama feel worse than she already does about leaving me behind, and now I'm hallucinating which almost resulted in the death of an additional four people._

_"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate, Queen."_

_No thanks to you!_

"There's something we need to discuss," Unohana mentioned as she approached, a mirror in her grip, "Remember the gold specks you found in your eye during the meeting? Well…" She handed the mirror off to Soifon, who studied her reflection. Her left pool was completely gold—Hollow yellow to clash with her still normal (not that that would last long at this rate) gray right side. "Your transformation is affecting your body, Soifon. That's why you cough up blood—that's why your iris is now a different color—that's why your side is hurting. The Hollow is killing your being at an alarming rate…"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Soifon hissed, covering her demented eye in shame, "I can only do so much."

"I have my orders," Unohana remarked, "Once you feel up to getting out of bed I must escort you to Mayuri's lab."

_That's not motivating in the slightest._

_"Then don't go."_

_Shut up. How else am I supposed to get rid of you, by sitting around doing nothing?_

Soifon nodded, realizing she was still in her clothes. Well, no need for band-aids if she's not injured. "I'm feeling good, for the most part, so let's… go." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed; this time when she went to stand up she didn't fall like a sandbag, in fact, she instead felt… _wonderful. _Powerful. Taller for some odd reason. Unohana handed her a fresh haori and sash to throw on quickly.

"Follow me."

She tailed Unohana out the door, pausing only to roll her eyes at Omaeda bidding them farewell. They wandered into the Twelfth division Testing Room that she was in previously, perking Soifon's instincts. This was going to suck big time.

_"Uh-oh… Soifon, this isn't good…"_

_Ssh, it's OK Suzumebachi._

Before the platform stood three of the captains in front of the rest, not really in any particular order: Zaraki, Kuchiki, and Sajin. Beside the head captain Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, and Ukitake were at attention, silent and unmoving. Unnerved, Soifon shadowed Unohana strolling up them, like there wasn't a care in the world. "I've brought Soifon."

She wondered, still, what was going on. Unohana jumped in line, leaving Soifon before the Head Captain. "Soifon-Taiichou," he addressed, "In light of your situation we sought outside help. Kurosutchi-Taiichou believes that if we want to remove this Hollow from you we're going to need to take a different approach."

_Please don't let it be them please don't let it be them…!_

"Hello again, Soifon."

Soifon whirled around to see Yoruichi standing at the door with Shinji Hirako and Kensei Muguruma. Her hopes died on spot. _You're kidding me…_ "H-Hi, Yoruichi-sama." _Wait, is that the real Yoruichi?_

Yoruichi smirked, "I brought the Vizards along to lend a helping hand. So, did the Head Captain walk you through this?"

_"Seems like it."_

_Will you shut up?_

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "I was just about to get to that. See, Soifon, you're going to undergo the process that the Vizards have set up in collaboration with Kurosutchi-Taiichou. Mayuri, Hirako, why don't you two explain the full details of this operation?"

Soifon's eyebrow twitched. Shinji started first, "Within one hour we want you to start embracing your inner Hollow. Once you reach your highest point of full transformation Mayuri will separate you."

"So kind of like how it was before?" She figured, glancing quizzically at Mayuri.

He nodded, "Only this time you will _become_ your Hollow. Think you're up to it?"

She scoffed, "I don't exactly have a choice."

_"Aw… getting rid of me so soon, Queen? But we were just getting to know each other."_

_Cry me a river._

Yoruichi nudged Soifon towards the platform, "So, we'll get started!" Soifon noticed her former mentor was acting… different. Maybe a little too cheery, as if trying to ignore what had happened between them before she left so abruptly. _Once again without a good-bye, and yet again without me. Typical._

She was forced into the platform, the glass sliding up around her on cue. "This time we'll use a different kind of sensor," Mayuri remarked as he and Shinji finally stepped inside the prison to join her, red little tabs of some sort in his grip, "These work the same way as the ones from before, but without the wires so they don't hinder your movements."

"Wait, so I'm fighting?" She questioned as the sensors were placed on the same parts of her body as before.

"Your Hollow will be," Hirako replied matter-of-factly, "Once it takes over, of course." Mayuri exited the platform, leaving Soifon with the Vizard. Hirako's hand came up to cover her face with his fingertips so suddenly she wasn't very sure how to react (although she was fairly tempted to kick him), "Just relax… and don't fail."

Unable to even reply, her world fell into blackness.

Shinji caught her body before it could hit the floor, laying her face-down gently, "Alright, Zaraki, you're up!" He exchanged places with Kenpachi, whose sword was swung over his shoulder. "Try not to kill her, but don't be afraid to hold back."

Zaraki scoffed, "No guarantees there won't be blood everywhere by the time I'm done with her."

Shinji rolled his eyes skyward, joining Kensei outside the platform. "Keep track, rotate every ten minutes, and you'll go in fifth." He glanced at Mayuri poised before one of the massive computers that probably would have impressed Urahara in its complexity, "We're ready."

Mayuri started up the sensors, Soifon's heartbeat and vitals popping up on screen. The other displayed charts were worded strangely, so Hirako couldn't comprehend them.

Within the barrier of the platform, Zaraki faced Soifon as she shifted. Her reiatsu exploded, crushing down on everything outside the glass. Yoruichi's eyes widened as her skin began to burn—"It…" she uttered, earning a glance from Kensei who was also feeling the burn, "It feels like I'm being stung by a hundred bees…"

"Don't make this boring for me," an oblivious-to-the-pain Kenpachi coerced, pointing his jagged-edged sword at her.

Soifon sprang up, half of her hollow mask spread across her face. She shrieked—a cry caught between a mournful wail and an ear-splitting screech—and lunged for him. He deflected her punch, taking mental notes of her speed, strength, coordination… She drew out her Zanpakuto, swinging it down upon him. The attack sliced open his shoulder, unnoticed by the scarred man—he used shun-po to get behind her, slashing an irregular X into her back.

She stumbled, blood spilling from her wounds.

He frowned, "Too easy. Why'd I sign up for this again?"

A shifting white mass exploded from her injuries, sealing the gashes and arching outwards to form a pair of wings. Soifon gyrated around to him, her reiatsu coming down heavier as more of her mask began to stretch across her face.

"Zaraki!" Shinji called, his voice barely audible through the thick glass, "The more you hurt her the faster her transformation will become! She'll regenerate and only get stronger!"

Kenpachi smirked, "Oh, you don't say?" He hadn't even noticed her lunging for him with blinding speed, wings buzzing furiously behind her. Her fingers sank into his sternum, her blade piercing deep into his gut; he reacted by gripping a handful of her collar, chucking her mercilessly into the glass wall. She hissed, climbing up the transparent surface like a lizard. He slid the sword from his stomach without some much as a wince, chucking it at her.

Soifon sprang for it, catching the hilt in her grip as she descended upon him. He took the full weight of her tackle as she slammed him to the floor. Reflexively he kicked her off, following up with two slashes to the forearm and lower portion of her ribs. None too surprisingly the white mass healed her again, forming a blade across her left arm from her wrist and a thin strip across her torso.

She was getting stronger, as Hirako had said, and with her healing factor she made for a formidable opponent. This was the kind of battle the Captain of the Eleventh Division had been looking forward too, adrenaline masked behind anticipation shooting through his veins.

Soifon's wings sprouted outwards, another wave of reiatsu sweeping across the field. Kenpachi smirked, tearing the eye patch away from his face. "Now this is a fight!"

Hirako, outside, slapped his hand over his face. He knew it was a bad idea to let Kenpachi go first.

* * *

><p>Next chapter preveiw: The creature faced her, but it was no longer a Hollow... Soifon found herself glaring at <em>herself<em>. "W-What?"


	6. It Came Crashing Down

_Excuse: Life got in the way. Plus that one-shot I recently wrote... plus the two I'm working on now... so it's about 200 words shorter than the other chaps.  
>I'm aiming for at least another five reveiws because I <em>know_ your jaw dropped at some point during this chapter. xD I just want to hear your reactions. I also went back and tweaked the story synopsis so its a little more accurate. The Hollow doesn't WANT control, it's just TAKING control. -sweat drop-  
>I also may start a new Soifon story after I finish this one. See, I started it and finished the prologue, which wasn't supposed to go anywhere, but I liked the idea and then finished most of chapter 1, and now I'm Soifon-ed out XD Plus I'm busy these days and also trying to update stories that have 3000-5000 words each chapter...<br>More info on new Soifon story next chapter._

**Song I listened to during this (Translated, actual song is in German):  
><strong>_"The woods are concealed in the light of the moon,  
>My home, woods in the Light...<br>It is the animal in me.  
>Dark clouds and dark thoughts<br>__Of the full moon nights break my limit.  
>And the hunter within me awakens...<br>I mutate to an animal, I am a creature of the night.  
>I am the hunter of the moon 'till morning wakes."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~* Descending Into Darkness *~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: It Came Crashing Down<span>

_Soifon sighed to herself as she cast a glare up to the sky just in time to witness yet another meteor shower. This was it… she would finally defeat this Hollow and reclaim her body, her sanity—her reputation for the matter—and her life. Her calculated gaze fell upon the sakura tree, but the Hollow wasn't beneath it this time._

_Hm… that's weird. "Hollow?" She called out, also realizing her Zanpakuto wasn't around, "Suzumebachi?"_

_"Suzumebachi went off somewhere," a dark mass shifted in the branches overhead. "It's just you and me for now, Queen." Soifon was speared with a luminescent gaze._

_Something's not right here._

_Unphased she kept her calm, wondering if Suzumebachi was hurt, "I came to win over your powers, as you mentioned I could do before." Pink petals rustled with a sudden lurch of movement above. The Hollow finally dropped down, but its form was different—there were no wings or multiple legs, no antennae or body segments. The creature faced her, but it was no longer a Hollow… Soifon found herself glaring at herself. "W-What?"_

_"Surprised?" The Hollow hissed, smirking gamely, "I can take any form I wish… I figured it would be best if I resembled yourself. But I can be anything…" Its body shifted, melting away to create an all too familiar Arrancar with piercing golden eyes and scruffy black hair. Its form switched again, ebbing into the boney figure of the second Espada. And then, finally, it transformed into Yoruichi—a white one, if that. Soifon's breath hitched in her throat as it returned to normal, "Yes, anything… Scary, isn't it Queen?"_

_Soifon wagged her head, gathering her wits, "I'm not scared of you."_

_"You shouldn't be, my Queen," the Hollow approached her with a feigned disinterest, "You want to earn my powers. Yet, you do not deserve them," it brushed its fingertips against her cheek; Soifon didn't respond, although she was tempted to punch it, "You are blind to the truth; if you weren't so much like me I wouldn't have stung you. I saw potential at first but now I'm not so sure. Soifon, you will NEVER defeat me."_

_"I don't want your powers!" She snapped, slapping its hand away, "How many times must I tell you that?"_

_The Hollow smirked broadly, "You don't have a choice but to keep me. You just don't get it, do you?"_

_"What don't I get? Enlighten me a little!"_

_"I am not the Hollow you destroyed so few days ago," it backed away slightly, grinning like a snake, "When I stung you I left behind a manifestation of myself—I granted you my powers! Everything I say, do, feel—it's all lies, Soifon. I act like a Hollow, I talk like a Hollow, but I am not a Hollow. Suzumebachi's feeble attempts to rid me from you are only destroying your body! You are descending into the darkness, Soifon; you are becoming _me_!"_

_Soifon didn't respond at first. Her mind was tossed into a daze, trying to piece everything together. "You… SON OF A BITCH!" The outburst was so sudden the Hollow found itself reflexively ducking under a punch. Soifon followed through with a sharp knee to the Hollow's gut._

_Gagging, it jumped back to give them distance before unsheathing its sword, "That's it! Destroy me, Queen! Take back your body, take back your life!"_

_Soifon drew her Zanpakuto with a slick hiss, lunging for a kill strike to the chest. It dodged with ease, countering with a swing. Blades slammed together, sparks shooting into the air from the friction of the opposing attacks. The next few parries from the Hollow were remiss, so Soifon blocked them like child's play. Dodging into tree lines to avoid damage, the Hollow started to play with her—swinging, racing off, stalling for who-knows-what… _

_Finally she bent backwards under another swing, falling to her hands so her feet rose up and her heel slammed into the Hollow's chin, sending it sailing. It somersaulted to regain balance and landed on one knee, rubbing at its jaw soothingly._

_"Nice kick Queen. Who'd you pick that move up from, dearest Yoruichi-sama?"_

_"Actually that was all me," Soifon sprang up and spun. Reflexively the Hollow's forearms defended against the powerful kick, using the opening to jab for Soifon's exposed mid-section. Shun-po saved her from a possibly fatal stab to the lung; she reappeared behind the Hollow, her blade sinking into its left side. It shrieked, that mournful scream caught between an ear-splitting howl and a hellish cry. She received an instant back-fist to the face, careening into the nearest tree._

_Her own sword punctured through her sternum into the tree's thick bark, pinning her there with a yelp of agony._

_The Hollow gripped at the black blood seeping from just above its hip. "You got me good, Queen… I acknowledge that. I'm afraid, though, I can't hold back anymore, and boy have I been in the mood to kill." Soifon tugged at the Zanpakuto in her chest to no avail. The blade was truly stuck in there—at least the Hollow hadn't aimed for anything important, such as her throat. "Now, before I tear your heart from your chest any last words?"_

_Soifon's senses tingled, and despite herself she smirked. "You won't win, Hollow."_

_"Brave words. But I was expecting something… else." The Hollow kneeled down to her, brushing loose strands of hair from her forehead, "I don't have a name, you know. I never had one. Seeing as I am only a manifestation it won't really matter, but I still want you to name me."_

_Soifon snorted, which was a bad idea because blood instantly erupted from her throat; vermillion trickled through her lips, "Name you? You're not a damn pet. I'm not giving you a name."_

_The Hollow's glare narrowed, "Fine. I'll make this quick then. It's a shame really… I thought you had potential…" It stood, raised the color-reversed sword over its head—the blade glistening like a guillotine in the starlight—and swung downwards for the finishing blow._

* * *

><p>Kensei skid back, clutching at the massive gash that had split open his upper arm. A stream of crimson liquid oozed from the slice, dripping to the platform floor. Soifon was no longer a Shinigami—she was a hornet like Hollow, the only things that even vaguely resembled her former self were those trademark white ribbon clad braids. Her wings buzzed together, the vibrations creating a screech that reflected off the barrier.<p>

He covered his ears quickly until the only sound was a ringing in his head. Warmth trickled through his fingers; outside the glass the noise was muffled so it was easily ignored by everyone else.

The brief distraction allowed Soifon to charge a bright yellow cero and fire it at him, nailing him in the chest. He smashed into the glass, sliding to the floor a dazed and pathetic heap. Kensei compelled himself to get to his hands and knees, which wasn't enough to get him out of the way of the next potential blast.

Soifon's beam gathered like a light ball on her stinger, the energy radiating with much more power than before. He summoned out his Hollow mask; the adrenaline rush almost made him zealous again as he sprang out of the blast's broad area. Turning on the ball of his foot he dashed for Soifon, leaping up over her head. She blocked back his combat knife with one leg, smacking him away with another.

He flipped into the momentum, the soles of his boots pressing against glass, and launched at her like a missile. His speed went unnoticed by her, Tachikaze slicing open the horizontal length of her chest. The injury instantly healed over in a spurting mass of white. He performed an acrobatic handspring to land upright.

Soifon craned her head in his direction as the glass door slid open. Byakuya entered, sword grasped firmly at the hilt. "Ten minutes is up."

Kensei hadn't even noticed him enter until he resorted to passing in front of the Vizard; who was taken aback for a moment, "Oh, ten minutes is up?"

"I just said that."

"…Fine, don't answer me."

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow as Kensei exited—well, more like stomped out given his short fuse—before raising his sword to Soifon, "Now it's my turn." Byakuya was the cue that a full hour was going to be up when he was finished. Soifon didn't have long now.

Outside the platform Kensei rid himself of his dreadful mask. He received his watch back from Hirako, which was still recording the time. "You should get that wound fixed," Shinji remarked, pointing to the still gushing gash.

Kensei didn't seem to notice him, but touched the meaty wound, "I took a nasty hit. Maybe I should get this fixed." His voice was louder than normal, almost like he couldn't—_Oh no_.

"Kensei," Shinji grabbed his shoulders and forced the other Vizard to look at him, "Can you hear me?" There was no response. Shinji raised his voice, "KENSEI CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Kensei's eyes went wide. "I… Hirako, I can't hear anything." Well, that answered that question.

"Unohana!" Hirako called over to her, "Come check him out! I think Soifon destroyed his ears!"

She approached them briskly, turning Kensei to her. First she said, "Muguruma-san, can you read my lips?" A nod. "Good." Next she examined the blood dripping in rivulets from both sides of his face, "I'll have to do a full check-up on him to determine if the deafness is permanent or not. Hopefully it's only temporary and he can recover quickly."

Inside the platform's boundaries, sakura petals engulfed Soifon and scraped against the glass harmlessly. Byakuya's Shi Kai was blown away by another condensed yellow energy beam. Soifon emerged from the fluttering sea of pink with her back arched, hissing like a startled cat. She slashed at him but met a blockade of razor-edged petals. Her legs were sliced open in places, which all healed with high-speed regeneration.

Byakuya appeared behind her in the settling frenzy. Blood erupted from her back and wings; defeated she collapsed. He knew full-well she wasn't done yet—it was in Soifon's nature to take multiple blows even he couldn't handle—and he was right. Her body spasmed as it healed, and she was back up again. They brawled—it really consisted of Soifon trying to get past the barriers of petals so she could get to him—until the strangest thing happened.

Her shell cracked.

Lines formed like a spider web, racing along every curve of her body. Hirako shot a glance at Mayuri, "She's done! Extract it!" Without complaint the captain worked his magic on the keyboard, the sensors sparking to life. Slowly the casing of the Hollow's body dissolved into particles, leaving behind a now normal Soifon. She was silent, eyes corkscrewed shut, fists clenched at her side…

Her form lurched, electricity jumping from the sensors—Byakuya leapt out of the glass door as Soifon exploded with reiatsu. A neon blue energy began to part from her figure as she screamed in anguish, the light taking shape—a head, an insect's head, then the back, the wings, the stinger and legs—all of it ripped away like peeling flakes of paint. The Hollow separated, the sensors attached to it now instead of Soifon sizzling.

She dropped to the floor, unmoving.

The Hollow screeched, slamming its magnetized body against the glass caging furiously. It shrieked, smashing relentlessly into the barrier as its energy began to fade like candle light. Soifon's head rolled in its direction. In turn it stared back, a deathly glare burrowed into her own storm-gray gaze.

Finally it dispersed into thin air, particles of light that ebbed into nothing more than faint whispers of energy.

Soifon's eyes closed—and all was silent.

"Soifon…" Yoruichi uttered to herself, sprinting to the glass door. Upon her touch it slid open, allowing access to the fallen girl's body. Yoruichi lifted Soifon into her arms, "Little Bee! Are you alright? Please, wake up!" A shake. "Bee, please! Answer me!" A gentle hand gripped the cat-woman's shoulder, earning a tear-laced glance upwards. "Shinji, tell me she's going to be OK!"

Hirako kneeled down to her level, "Yoruichi-san… she failed."

Yoruichi wasn't able to process the situation fast enough, "You don't know that! Soifon! SOIFON ANSWER ME! Please! You can't die on me like this! Please, Little Bee, _please_!" There was no reaction from the captain, even as droplets of salty perspiration landed on her cheeks and rolled off her face. "Please wake up! Please! **Please**!"

Unohana appeared, descending to her knees. Wordlessly her fingers found Soifon's silent pulse point—"I'm sorry."

"No!" Yoruichi choked on her pathetic sobs, locking Soifon's head into the crook of her neck, "Please wake up! Please wake up… please Soifon… please…!" Her voice collapsed on itself, hope failing, "I don't want to loose you again! Please… _Please_…

"**_Please_**…"

* * *

><p><em>The blade rose upwards, lifting higher… <em>

_Soifon smirked, "Did you forget, Hollow? I'm not the only one who wants you gone." Realization dawned on the Hollow's features—in a beat it was slashed across the cheek, jumping back reflexively. Blood spilled to the ground from its pale face, that trademark Homonka spreading over the wound. Soifon glanced at her little Zanpakuto spirit poised on the hilt of the sword wedged in Soifon's chest. "What took you so long, Suzumebachi?"_

_Crossing her legs, Suzumebachi answered candidly, "I wanted to watch you get your ass handed back on a plate, but unfortunately that's a bit too childish for someone of my tastes." She dropped from the Zanpakuto, zipping around the Hollow in a blur._

_Soifon gripped the guard, tearing the blade from her sternum with a cry. "Sorry, Hollow, but you're in my world! And you know how these things turn out, don't you?"_

_Its glare narrowed, "Give me a name." Suzumebachi went for the kill strike on the Hollow's face but it slashed at her, blocking her advance. It swung multiple times, unable to even skim the little creature's figure. Suzumebachi, in turn, stabbed the Hollow four times—once in the arm, once in the shoulder, once in the chest just above that demented hole, and once more in the upper thigh._

_Soifon slid her fingers skillfully over her blade, nails scraping the luminescent surface with a metallic hiss. Going through the motions, the sword conformed to her forearm—melding into that lethal stinger. "Get ready, Hollow." She lunged, aiming for the creature's chest—it blocked her back with its Zanpakuto. Suzumebachi went for the kill strike on the shoulder but was also deflected. They seemed to attack in harmony for a change, really._

_Regardless, the Hollow was keeping pace. "I can keep this up all day!" It snapped, defending against several more blows from both directions._

_Soifon grinned, "SHUNKO!" Her haori was blasted from her shoulders, white energy engulfing her body like a whirlwind. She spun, striking the Hollow with an overwhelming round-house kick that instantly floored it. Dazed, it somersaulted to its feet just in time to avoid getting its head crushed in by a stomp. It leapt to the side to avoid Suzumebachi's stinger, ducked under Soifon's punch, and followed through with a cero._

_The duo sprang out of the blast's radius with ease, and with blinding speed it wasn't able to follow they knocked it back. Soifon descended from above, sinking her strike deep into the mark in the Hollow's chest._

_Everything seemed to slow._

_"Queen," it uttered, blood spewing from its lips, "Give me a name!"_

_Soifon watched with feigned interest as its body began to fade like wisps of smoke. "I'm terribly sorry, Hollow," She mused, leaning into its ear, "but you don't deserve it."_

_"SOIFON ITS SWORD!" Suzumebachi screamed, but all too late as the blade tore through Soifon's chest. The Soul Reaper dropped to the side, her world slipping off into blackness briefly with the Hollow's jeer emitting from beside her._

_"I'll never leave, Queen. There will always be a part of me lingering inside of you. Always." _

When she opened her eyes again her now fully gray gaze connected with the fading Hollow's, the hornet made up of crystallized energy. And then it faded. It was gone. For good. **Finally**. Now, she could sleep without a worry. _You won't be a part of me anymore. I'm done with you._

_"Please. Please."_

_"Please, Soifon, please!"_

There was a voice chanting those words above her. It was so familiar, but this touch wasn't. Someone was holding her again. So unfamiliar, but so warm… so gentle… _"Please, I can't loose you again! Please, Soifon, please!"_

_Oh, it's Yoruichi-sama…_

"**_Please_**."

_Please what, Yoruichi-sama? Do you need something? I'll… get it for you… you know I would do anything for you…_

"_I have a pulse!_"

_It's so warm… _Someone was moving her again. _Put me down! I was fine there—wherever I was!_

_"Please hold on, Little Bee! I don't want to loose you again!"_

_OK. Anything you want, Yoruichi-sama. **Anything you want.**_

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the final chapter.<p> 


	7. From the Ashes

**And alas, the final chapter. Liked it? Loved it? Let me know!**  
><em>To JagFreeze, for all those anime cliches that can be bypassed with epic fight scenes.<br>To MLJCoyoteStarrk, because you're cool.  
>To GrimmSoi9988, for all those OMFG moments XD<em>  
><em>To LeftHRyder and Genisyn69, for bringing up some good points.<em>  
><em>To anna, Flower in the River, Soi fon and Yoruichi are Awesome, and Soifool, for all your uplifting reveiws.<em>  
><em>To Darkmachines, for all those theme suggestions.<em>  
><em>To AnimeLoverno1, who never lets me down.<em>  
><em>and all the other reveiwers who I may have missed. Thank you for everything~<em>

_Oh, yes, and about the new story I mentioned last chapter... here's a little snippet, which gets the point across. I'm going to call it_ "Fallen Skies":

"I don't even know who_ I_ am."

He arched an eyebrow, sadistic smile stretching before falling again, "My name is Aizen Souske." _Aizen_ helped her sit up, which was also terrible judgment on her part since her stomach reacted by churning furiously. "Give it a few minutes, you'll feel better… Now tell me, what do you remember?"

She studied him long and hard—every curve of his face, every strand of his chestnut brown hair, every weave of the white fabric he was wearing… Her mind drew a blank. "I don't remember… _anything_. I'm sorry, is that bad?"

Aizen wagged his head, "No, no, it's quite alright." He smirked broadly, "In fact it's wonderful! I'll just have to tell you _everything_, **Soifon**…"

_This story should be up after you read this, since I published just before posting this chapter. And now, the conclusion..._

* * *

><p><strong>~* Descending Into Darkness *~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: From the Ashes<span>

_Two Days Later…_

_Soifon sighed to herself, enjoying the calmness of the aftermath. Her inner world had altered again, reverting back to normal now that the Hollow was gone. The oaks all returned to Sakura trees, the largest one still poised in the clearing beneath the obsidian sky. This time there were no meteors or galaxies—only the stars that dazzled brilliantly. Swinging her legs over the cliff, she studied the full moon—no longer a planet—rising over the trees in the distance. _

_Yes, back to normal._

_Suzumebachi landed on Soifon's shoulder, "Soifon, whatcha doin'?"_

_"What does it look like?" she dead-panned, crossing her legs, "I'm trying to observe this place… Is there anything out of order? Is there something I missed? Is there something I keep missing? Too many questions; not enough answers…"_

_"Stop stressing," Suzumebachi chirped, stinger tapping against Soifon's collar bone, "You're gonna get gray hairs! At least that Hollow's out finally."_

_Soifon shook her head, "That's the problem—what if our exposure to the Hollow left behind something?"_

_"Like what?"_

Before Soifon could answer she was startled into reality, a woman's voice uttering something into her ear like a purr. "Oh, Little Bee~!"

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon jumped up with a start, realizing she had been meditating on her desk again. The paperwork had piled up only more, and every time it seemed like she had gotten somewhere a random Soul Reaper would pop in to drop off two more stacks. So she had resorted to meditating as usual. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw, don't like to see me anymore?" Yoruichi sprawled out on the couch across the room, throwing her arms over the headrest so she could swing her legs in the air. "You make me sad, Soifon!" It seemed like even though Suzumebachi abhorred the cat-woman and Soifon was still steaming, the relationship between the two had returned to normal.

_There goes that word again, _Soifon thought bitterly, _what's normal anymore? I still feel crazy. _"Shouldn't you get going now? I'm sure you don't want to keep Hirako and Muguruma waiting…"

"See?" Yoruichi rolled over, "There you go again! Trying to get rid of me!"

Soifon sighed, rubbing her brow. Kensei had lost his hearing for only a few days, but Unohana was pleased that the effects weren't permanent. Apparently Soifon had done a number on Zaraki, Komamura, and Hitsugaya during the Hollow removal process, which left them in the fourth division… and Soul Society extremely vulnerable to enemy attacks. What chaos one simple Hollow brewed..."Oh, Yoruichi-sama…" Suddenly, there was a flash of memories—_Yoruichi is walking away from me… leaving me behind… why am I forcing her to go? To get this painful parting over with?_

"Fine, be that way!" The cat woman leapt up, stroding towards the door, "Bye bye Little Bee!"

"Wait, Yoruichi-sama…" Soifon inhaled sharply as those golden eyes fell upon her. _This is just like my nightmares. Please, don't leave… I'll get stronger… I'll… _"Take me with you."

Yoruichi seemed taken aback for a moment, blinking as she tried to process the situation and form a conclusion. "Soifon…" She approached, caressing the assassin's cheek, "I want you to listen to me: if I could take you with me I would do it in a heartbeat—no second thoughts—but you have too much to do here. Just because you took an oath to protect me doesn't mean you have watch me twenty-four seven. If I had taken you with me the first time you would've died, and I couldn't bear to loose you. You're strong. You don't need me; you never did."

Soifon frowned, casting a glare at the floor, "None of that means you have to leave me behind."

"You're so freaking thick," her mentor hissed, tousling the girl's hair, "I _always_ come back for you."

Wishing the reel of nightmares would leave her, Soifon forced a faint smile for the sake of reassuring the dark-skinned woman before her, "I'm still going to surpass you."

Yoruichi chuckled, "That's what I want to hear. I'm going now, and I'll see you soon." She turned, practically gliding out the door like the assassin she had been trained to be.

Soifon's heart dropped into the pit of stomach to where the acids ate away at the throbbing organ. Soothing down her hair, she stormed out to the division training grounds. Scarcely occupied to her relief, she found a sturdy-looking tree, unsheathed her Zanpakuto and slid her fingers over the metallic surface, "Sting all enemies to death… Suzumebachi." A few members glanced over to her as her reiatsu leaked outwards like a stream; the stinger materialized on her arm like normal, but something felt…_ different_.

There was a silence.

_"Soifon…"_

_What?_

"Taiichou…"

She shot a death glare at her subordinates, "What are you staring at? Get back to your training!" They blinked. She rolled her eyes skyward, ignoring them, and dashed for the target set on the trunk—"DAMMIT!" Apparently she was faster than normal, slamming into the tree like a swerved car. She was floored, taking the rebound before springing back up, "What the hell? I think all these days off have gotten to me."

"Taiichou," a squad member started, but made no move to approach. He and the other members had, however, gotten a little closer to observe her like a circus act. "Since when were wings part of your Shi Kai?"

"Excuse me?" At first Soifon figured they were simply being idiots—which was probably Omaeda rubbing off on them. She really needed to kick some sense into her underlings—but when she started buzzing her twisted expression dropped. "Oh." Staring over her shoulders she could finally make out a pair of armored wings, rubbing together to create a soft friction. _Quickly, cover up! _"This is my full power, of course! I've never been fond of using it, though, so that's probably why you you've never seen it before." _Disappoint. Omaeda can devise better!_

She was relieved when she received a chorus of responses: "Ooooh." Buying into her story she shooed them off.

So the Hollow _had_ left some of its powers behind, and now those powers had altered her Shi Kai form. Mayuri was going to get a kick out of this… She made a mental note to avoid him for a while. Soifon dashed about the training grounds at blinding speed, flapping her wings briskly enough to actually _fly._ It was **amazing**.

She was faster now—maybe even faster than Yoruichi. That meant quicker assassinations… just imagine if she used Shunko! The simple thought made her swerve upwards, climbing as high as the sky would let her. Tucking her wings back she dropped, spiraling towards the ground far below. To think… would she finally be able to surpass her mentor after all these years?

There was only one way to find out… _I'd better get to Yoruichi-sama before she leaves._

**Things were about to get interesting.**

**~*END*~**


End file.
